


Vie commune

by LadySybille



Series: JAVERT APRES LA SEINE... [12]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Post-Seine, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySybille/pseuds/LadySybille
Summary: Et maintenant, il s'agit d'apprend à vivre ensemble et à s'aimer... En évitant les écueils de la vie...
Relationships: Javert/Jean Valjean
Series: JAVERT APRES LA SEINE... [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1150364
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. SCÈNE I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [groucha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/groucha/gifts), [Lost_in_DK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_in_DK/gifts), [TearyPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearyPhoenix/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un bateau avec des moutons... Javert n'a jamais lu Voltaire !!! Voyons, M. Madeleine.

Jean Valjean était un homme âgé mais magnifique. Ses cheveux blancs, soyeux, tombaient sur ses épaules, sa barbe, bien coupée, était d’une douceur de velours, ses yeux d’un bleu d’azur profond montraient ce à quoi le Paradis devait ressembler.

L’inspecteur Javert en était totalement convaincu. Il était amoureux d’un saint tombé sur Terre et oublié des anges.

Un saint...obligé de côtoyer les pécheurs et qui avait appris quelques vilains tours du diable.

Car devant les yeux profondément surpris du policier, le saint se prépara à se masturber.

Un sacrilège !

Et pourtant si bon à regarder !

Valjean ouvrit son pantalon et sortit son sexe, dur et le forçat se cracha dans la main. Et il se caressa. Lentement, il ferma les yeux, revoyant le visage de Javert perdu dans le plaisir, entendant ses cris montant dans les aigus, ressentant la sensation de la pénétration avec acuité.

Prendre Javert était un des plus grands plaisirs que Valjean connaissait… Si chaud, si serré, si doux…

Mhmmm !

Valjean gémit en accélérant le rythme de la caresse. Mais il ne put aller jusqu’au bout de la démonstration. Javert ne supporta pas de voir son amant se faire cela, se donner autant de plaisir sans que lui ne participe.

Javert avait été estomaqué, même ébloui, par l’expression du visage de Valjean...et il voulait recentrer ses pensées sur lui. Sur Javert ! 

Comme si le forçat pouvait penser à autre chose qu’à son amant dans les sensations de l’amour !

Javert saisit fermement les mains de Valjean et fit basculer l’ancien forçat sur le lit. Il chassa à son tour les mains de son compagnon et se chargea lui-même de la caresse, saisissant le sexe et le branlant habilement.

Il embrassa fougueusement Valjean, oubliant toute prudence, le sentant gémir dans sa bouche. Valjean vint assez vite et serra fort les bras de Javert.

Une pogne de fer qui laisserait des marques sur la peau du policier.

« François, murmura Valjean. Tu m’as perturbé !

\- D’accord, j’ai toute une éducation à revoir ! »

Ils s’embrassèrent, plus doucement, et Javert retourna contre ses oreillers. Valjean referma les boutons, réajusta la chemise de nuit et remit la couverture bien à sa place.

Javert était décent, malgré la rougeur maculant ses joues et ses yeux étincelant encore de plaisir.

Puis le forçat vit son pantalon et sa propre chemise, il rougit.

Javert sourit, d’un air suffisant.

« Vous changer ne serait pas inutile, monsieur le maire.

\- En effet, inspecteur. Si vous voulez bien m’excuser.

\- Je vous en prie. »

Valjean se releva, un peu raide et quitta la chambre de Javert.

Le policier reprit sa tasse de thé, il avait soif et faim. La douleur dans sa poitrine avait disparu. Ce n’était que l’épuisement et le froid qui l’avaient terrassé. Rien de grave !

Mais il ressentait quand même une légère gêne dans la gorge et son nez le démangeait. Un rhume se préparait.

Rien qu’un peu de repos et de soin ne pouvaient éradiquer.

Et sachant à quel point Valjean était intentionné, Javert se voyait déjà couvé par une mère poule.

Cela fit soupirer l’ancien garde-chiourme…

Bientôt Jean Valjean revint, avec de nouveaux habits et suivi par madame Toussaint. Elle était porteuse d’un plateau bien garni, le regard sévère.

« Bien !, fit-elle d’emblée. Maintenant, vous allez manger. Tous les deux ! Voici du café pour vous, M. Javert, et du thé pour vous, M. Valjean. Il y a des tartines beurrées, de la confiture. Pour la maladie, j’ai apporté de la tisane de sauge et de tussilage, comme pour le petit-Jean ! Avec du miel. »

Après une telle tirade, la servante donna d’autorité une tasse bien remplie à chacun des deux hommes qui la prirent sans rétorquer.

Sur sa lancée, madame Toussaint ajouta :

« Voulez-vous du fromage ou du bouillon ? 

\- Je vous en prie, madame, répondit gentiment Javert. Cela me sera très agréable. »

Javert se faisait doux et soumis, la vieille femme apprécia l’effort et sourit, plus gentille.

« Mme la baronne a demandé de vos nouvelles, M. Javert. Elle voulait aussi savoir si elle pouvait passer cet après-midi ? »

Cela surprit le policier.

Jamais on ne s’était inquiété pour lui, ou si peu. Il resta quelques secondes muet à envisager cette étrangeté avant de reprendre :

« Il ne vaut mieux pas. Qu’elle songe à sa santé et à celle du petit. Je passerai la voir quand j’irai mieux. Mais dites-lui que c’est bien aimable de sa part. »

La vieille femme haussa les épaules et s’écria :

« C’est normal qu’elle demande. Elle s’inquiète pour vous. Comme nous tous. »

Javert afficha un regard ébahi.

Une main se posa quelques instants sur la sienne et Javert aperçut le sourire doux et attentionné de Jean Valjean.

Oui.

Le fier policier était accepté dans cette étrange famille et Javert devait l’accepter comme tel.

« Le médecin a envoyé un message, poursuivit la servante. Il passera ce soir avec Sœur Eulalie...et le docteur Groshens. »

Un soupir fatigué fut la seule réponse du policier, il buvait encore sa tisane. Découvrant le goût des plantes sucrées au miel.

Ce n’était pas mauvais.

Et cela apaisait l’inextinguible soif due à la fièvre.

Toussaint ajouta :

« Enfin, le préfet de police a envoyé un messager. Il vous souhaite un prompt rétablissement et vous fait savoir que l’inspecteur Walle vous remplace à votre poste. »

Javert s’étouffa dans sa tasse et faillit la laisser tomber.

« Il paraît que cela devrait vous motiver à revenir. C’est ce qu’a dit le messager en tout cas. Je n’ai pas tout compris. »

Toussaint se chargeait de récupérer les vêtements du policier afin de les laver et elle grommelait en le faisant :

« C’est idiot ! On revient au travail quand on va mieux. C’est ce qui motive les gens, la santé ! Pas autre chose. C’est eux qui n’ont rien compris... »

Le reste des paroles de la servante se perdait dans le néant.

Javert, lui, avait bien saisi la manœuvre. L’inspecteur Walle était un bon policier, diligent, efficace comme enquêteur et meneur d’hommes. Ses officiers lui obéissaient maintenant et lorsqu’il sera à Montreuil, il fera un excellent chef principal.

Mais question organisation, il n’était pas très bon. Il avait du mal à classer, gérer sur le long terme. Le métier de policier avait beaucoup d’administratif à gérer.

La paperasse allait être la mort de la police !

Walle devait encore se former pour cela et le nommer divisionnaire était une gageure. Pourvu qu’aucune enquête sérieuse ne se passe, qu’aucune entrevue ne soit prévue avec un juge ou un collègue commissaire...ou même avec le préfet.

Même si Chabouillet avait monté ce plan tout seul, en pleine conscience des résultats.

Un jour de repos serait donc accepté mais pas davantage. Voilà le message qu’on lui envoyait clairement.

Javert allait s’y soumettre.

« François ! Laisse le travail à plus tard ! Il faut manger ! »

Javert revint au présent et aux yeux bleus, si beaux, de son compagnon. Il sourit et dévoila son plan, pour la première fois, à Valjean.

« Dés que j’aurai réglé l’affaire de Fantine, dés que j’aurai terminé quelques autres affaires qui me tiennent à cœur, dés que j’aurai l’inspecteur Magnier pour me remplacer à la tête de la brigade, je prendrai ma retraite pour m’installer définitivement avec toi, mon Jean. Mon Jean Valjean. La traque est enfin terminée. »

Javert tendit la main et Valjean la saisit, troublé et heureux.

« Je passerai mes dernières années à tes côtés et je connaîtrais une vie plus tranquille. Cela me changera ! Qui sait ? Tu m’apprendras à faire du jardinage.

\- Tu ne t’ennuieras pas ?, » demanda Valjean, la voix fragile.

Javert serra les doigts de son compagnon, les caressa et les embrassa, follement amoureux, il eut un sourire libertin.

« Faire du jardin ne prendra pas tout notre temps, si ? »

Valjean rougit et se donna une contenance en buvant son café. Javert était toujours impressionné de voir l’effet qu’un seul de ses regards, un seul de ses sourires, pouvaient avoir sur Jean Valjean. Surtout sachant ce qui venait de se passer entre eux il y avait seulement quelques minutes.

« Je t’aime Jean. Je te l’ai dit, je rêve de me réveiller à tes côtés, t’aimer, m’endormir près de toi tous les jours de ma vie. Mon métier a de moins en moins d’importance à mes yeux. Et j’en ai assez de te faire du mal, Jean. »

Javert tira Valjean jusqu’à lui pour l’embrasser, reprendre ses lèvres, passionnément. Puis ils se retrouvèrent front contre front. Javert ferma les yeux.

« Je te le promets, Jean. Laisse-moi encore un peu de temps pour terminer mes tâches et je serais tout à toi. Je t’aime Jean. »

Il murmura plusieurs fois _« je t’aime »_ , puis il reprit les lèvres de Valjean, encore et encore.

Ses mains lâchèrent la tasse vide sur le lit et il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux blancs, si soyeux, du forçat. Javert était si doux, si affectueux.

Valjean s’installa de nouveau contre Javert et les deux hommes prirent, enfin, leur repas.

Mme Toussaint devint attendre à la porte.

Cela ne pouvait qu’être la raison d’une telle minuterie parfaite. La servante entra après cette discussion intime pour apporter le bouillon. Elle fut étonnée de voir M. Valjean, assis sur le lit du malade, derrière M. Javert, mais elle ne dit rien. Son maître était si heureux d’être si proche du policier, et ce dernier souriait sans s’en rendre compte.

Javert la remercia et prit son bouillon, bien chaud, bien épais, sans discuter. Valjean fut surpris d’en avoir aussi un bol.

« Cela ne vous fera pas de mal !, claqua la servante. Vous êtes tellement maigre et tellement fatigué ! »

Ce n’était pas faux. Valjean accepta à son tour, comme un enfant admonesté par sa mère, tandis que, silencieusement, le policier riait.

Deux gamins de plus de cinquante ans !

Ensuite, Mme Toussaint disparut, retournant dans sa cuisine préparer un gâteau pour ses deux maîtres si déraisonnables.

Les deux hommes mangèrent tranquillement, contents d’être seuls, contents d’être tous les deux.

L’après-midi se passa simplement, Javert se reposait et Valjean s’étendit à ses côtés. Ils restèrent calmes, la tempête du matin les avait apaisés. Et ils n’étaient plus tout jeunes.

Ils dormirent même, rattrapant les heures de sommeil en retard.

Valjean partit chercher un de ses livres pour faire la lecture à l’inspecteur. Javert le couvait des yeux, plus attentif à son sourire, à la douceur de sa voix qu’aux paroles proprement dites. Valjean se fâcha deux ou trois fois devant le manque d’intérêt de son compagnon mais il pardonna lorsque Javert l’embrassait avec contrition.

« Donc le personnage principal est un mouton ?

\- Non François, un philosophe qui s’appelle Candide, répondait la voix lasse de Valjean.

\- Mais pourquoi tu m’as parlé de mouton alors ?

\- C’est les moutons de Panurge !

\- De qui ?

\- Dieu François ! »

Et de rire, avant de s’embrasser puis de recommencer l’histoire quelques pages en arrière.

« Il y avait un bateau sur lequel se trouvaient des moutons... »


	2. SCÈNE II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On s'aime et on discute... Valjean et Javert sont si bien ensemble...

Le soir vint trop vite briser cette belle harmonie et les deux hommes commencèrent réellement à envisager la vie à deux.

Lecture, amour, conversation, amour, jardinage, amour, amour… Une vie douce et tranquille, une vieillesse à deux.

Quelque chose qu’ils n’auraient jamais pensé avoir.

Le soir bien installé, Valjean quitta le lit de Javert pour s’asseoir sur la chaise à son chevet, remettant de l’ordre dans sa tenue. Il y avait longtemps que la cravate avait été retirée, le col ouvert et la veste enlevée pour mieux caresser, embrasser, pour mieux s’aimer...

Mais le soir venait et les médecins n’allaient pas tarder à venir visiter leur malade.

Valjean se trouvait convenable.

Avec le privilège des malades, Javert conserva son allure débraillée, Valjean peigna juste ses cheveux, ses favoris.

Et les médecins arrivèrent, suivis de Sœur Eulalie. Ils furent étonnés de rencontrer M. Valjean loin de sa famille et près de Javert, mais ils ne le relevèrent pas.

Ce devaient être de vieux amis.

Valjean fut content d’apprendre que le petit-Jean allait mieux. Le docteur Groshens l’annonça : c’était sa dernière visite à l’enfant, il ne reviendrait que si son état s’aggravait. Puis le docteur regarda son collègue se charger du divisionnaire.

Curieux de le voir interagir avec lui. 

« Je suppose qu’insister pour vous faire garder le lit un jour de plus est inutile ?, demanda en souriant le docteur Vernet.

\- Je me suis reposé aujourd’hui, je vais bien, » asséna sèchement Javert.

Valjean leva les yeux au ciel. Sœur Eulalie eut un sourire amusé et le docteur Vernet soupira théâtralement avant d’afficher un air austère.

« Non, vous n’allez pas bien ! Vos poumons sont fragilisés et vous avez toujours de la fièvre. Signe que l’infection est toujours là ! Vous vous êtes reposé, c’est normal que vous vous sentiez mieux. Mais si vous n’êtes pas plus prudent, vous allez vous effondrer à nouveau.

\- Je sais !, claqua Javert. Rester au chaud, prendre un fiacre, éviter de sortir par ce temps humide… Qu’est-ce que j’ai oublié ? »

Le docteur Groshens était estomaqué que quelqu’un ose parler ainsi à un médecin, mais Vernet connaissait en effet son patient depuis longtemps. Il savait que Javert ne savait pas toujours parler aux gens, surtout quand il souffrait ou se sentait vulnérable.

Le policier abhorrait la pitié et la compassion.

Le docteur Vernet ne prit pas ombrage de son ton sec et dur. Mais il se fit autoritaire, sachant que cela aurait plus d’effet que la colère sur son irascible patient.

« A la moindre toux, vous me contactez ! Il y a des prescriptions que je peux vous faire pour la calmer. Vous n’avez manifestement pas développé de bronchite mais il vaut mieux être prudent ! Surtout à votre âge. »

Javert ne répondit pas mais renifla d’une façon particulièrement inesthétique.

« Sœur Eulalie reste cette nuit pour vous veiller et c’est elle seule qui décidera si vous retournez au travail demain, monsieur le divisionnaire, asséna froidement le docteur, sachant lui aussi jouer de sa voix.

\- QUOI ?!, » s’écria Javert, d’une voix forte.

Enfin conscient de sa brusquerie, l’inspecteur se reprit et plus posément, il plaida son affaire :

« Je vous prie de me pardonner, docteur, mais je suis assez grand pour pouvoir décider moi-même si je suis apte ou non à retourner à mon travail.

\- Je ne saurai faire perdre un pari à mon ami et collègue, le docteur Groshens, sourit le médecin.

\- Nous verrons demain, » rétorqua Javert, les dents serrées.

Le docteur Groshens fut impressionné.

Javert, si indépendant et sauvage, écouta ensuite avec patience les recommandations de son médecin, il accepta la tisane de sauge et de tussilage, il permit l’auscultation et ne dit rien contre la saignée.

Enfin, les médecins disparurent, accompagnés par M. Valjean. L’ancien forçat devait écouter avec soin tous les conseils prodigués par les docteurs concernant la bonne santé du policier.

Sœur Eulalie était de retour au chevet du malade, bien reposée, souriante, prête à reprendre sa place.

Cela agaça au combien le policier qui conserva un air sombre.

« Vous avez meilleure mine, monsieur le divisionnaire, lança la religieuse en souriant, moqueuse.

\- Demain, je retourne à mon poste !, asséna-t-il sèchement.

\- Comme si je pouvais réellement vous en empêcher, rétorqua-t-elle, amusée. J’espère juste que vous serez plus prudent. Pour lui !

\- Bien entendu, ma sœur. »

Valjean revint, l’air préoccupé, mais il eut un doux sourire en voyant l’inspecteur. Avec le soir, la fièvre remontait un peu, mais rien d’alarmant.

Javert resta conscient et seuls ses yeux, un peu trop brillants, prouvaient son état.

La soirée fut aussi tranquille que la journée. Mme Toussaint apporta le repas, sachant fort bien qu’elle n’arriverait pas à sortir son maître de la chambre de l’inspecteur.

Valjean et Javert mangèrent de concert et Sœur Eulalie, ayant déjà dîné en son couvent, les laissa à leur intimité. Elle rejoignit la servante pour boire une tasse de thé et parler du petit Jean-Luc. Et de Valjean. Et de Javert…

Un petit voile de tristesse obscurcissait cette soirée.

« Demain, tu te lèves à quelle heure ?, demanda Valjean, d’une voix faible.

\- Trop tôt pour toi, mon tendre. Et je t’interdis de me rejoindre. Nous nous reverrons demain soir. Essaye d’être seul à ce moment-là ! »

La nuance dans le ton de Javert lorsqu’il prononça cette dernière phrase fit rougir Jean Valjean. Adorable ! Javert eut un petit sourire suffisant.

« Cela va être long de t’attendre, » avoua Valjean.

Le forçat saisit les doigts de l’argousin et les serra, sans penser à davantage, sans réclamer autre chose.

« Tu iras chez Cosette ! Cela te fera du bien de passer la journée avec elle et le petit Jean.

\- Tu vas me manquer François.

\- Et toi aussi, mon Jean. Mais je ne peux pas faire autrement.

\- Tu pourrais démissionner…, souffla Valjean, l’amertume perceptible dans la voix.

\- Jean, soupira Javert. Je n’abandonnerai pas mon poste comme je l’ai fait à Montreuil. Il faut que je forme un remplaçant et j’ai des affaires à terminer. Le ministre a été parfaitement clair, la démission m’est interdite. Il faudrait me casser pour me renvoyer !

\- Et alors ? »

La voix dure de Jean-le-Cric, Javert eut une grimace éloquente avant de reprendre :

« Le peu que j’ai fait avec le couvent de la Croix aux Champs sera perdu. Je ne suis pas irremplaçable, je le sais, Jean, mais je ne peux pas démissionner maintenant et voir tout disparaître.

\- Te casser ? Pour cela, il faudrait que tu fasses une faute grave ?

\- Comme embrasser un homme en plein bal chez le ministre de la police, cela suffirait.

\- François, » rit Valjean.

Un rire au-milieu des larmes embuant les yeux d’azur.

Javert s’était redressé, penché sur Valjean, il l’embrassa profondément.

« Ne sois pas pressé Jean. Je vais demander ma retraite mais pour cela je veux laisser un poste net et un homme de confiance prendra ma place.

\- Un homme comme toi ?

\- Non, un homme bien meilleur, Jean.

\- François, tu es… »

Javert l’embrassa à nouveau pour lui couper la parole. De toute façon, Valjean dut se taire, Sœur Eulalie revenait.

On l’entendit frapper à la porte. Les deux hommes se séparèrent tandis que la religieuse entrait, le sourire aux lèvres, sachant fort bien ce qu’ils étaient en train de faire à l’instant.

« Et maintenant, messieurs. De quoi allons-nous parler ?

\- Je pense, fit Valjean en souriant à son tour, que j’aimerai beaucoup que vous me parliez de vous, ma sœur.

\- Vous ne préférez pas que je vous parle de l’inspecteur Javert ?, se moqua gentiment Sœur Eulalie.

\- Les deux histoires devraient se rejoindre à un moment donné, n’est-ce-pas ?

\- Tardivement, en effet, M. Valjean. Je ne connais M. Javert que depuis un an au plus.

\- Où étiez-vous avant ?, » demanda Javert, tout à coup.

La curiosité du mouchard toujours ancrée en lui se réveillait.

« Dans les colonies, répondit Sœur Eulalie. Je ne suis revenue en France que depuis deux années, sur la demande de mon frère. Le docteur Vernet. La mort de leur fille a fragilisé sa femme, elle a besoin de soutien. 

\- Le docteur Vernet est votre frère ?, reprit le policier.

\- Ils ont perdu leur fille ?, rétorqua Valjean.

\- Oui, c’est mon frère et en effet leur fille est morte de maladie. Je suis revenue pour les soutenir et mon frère en profite pour me demander de jouer les garde-malades. Surtout pour les malades récalcitrants.

\- Vous m’aviez dit que vous aviez été infirmière, reprit Valjean, ignorant le regard noir de Javert.

\- Dans l’armée française. »

Et Sœur Eulalie raconta quelques détails de sa vie à l’armée. Elle avait travaillé sous les tentes des chirurgiens de la Grande Armée.

Une véritable boucherie !

Jamais la religieuse ne se sentit plus inutile et en même plus indispensable de toute sa vie ! Accompagner les derniers instants de ces jeunes gens blessés et mourants, essayer d’atténuer la douleur par la drogue et la prière et prier pour le repos des âmes tourmentées. Ce fut son lot pendant quatre longues années de sa vie.

Les deux hommes commencèrent à comprendre d’où venait cette indulgence envers la pédérastie. Elle en avait été témoin plusieurs fois.

Les heures passèrent, de discussion en discussion, puis de tasse de thé en tasse de thé, Valjean, redevenu un instant M. Madeleine, bienveillant et éloquent, posa de nombreuses questions sur la vie à l’armée à la brave femme. Waterloo le passionna. Bientôt, ils ne se rendirent pas compte, perdus dans leur conversation, que l’inspecteur s’était endormi.

Ce fut lorsque Valjean se tourna vers Javert pour lui demander son avis qu’ils le virent, étendu, les yeux fermés, le visage pâle mais serein.

Un instant inquiet, Valjean posa la main sur le front de son compagnon. La fièvre était encore montée mais sans atteindre le niveau de la veille.

Et l’homme dormait sans encombre, une respiration calme et profonde.

« Il va bien, M. Valjean, lança la religieuse en se voulant rassurante. Il est épuisé par la maladie. Au moins, il dort ! Vous devriez aller vous coucher.

\- Oui, je devrais, » répondit Valjean, d’une voix éteinte.

Il se leva comme un automate et se prépara à partir. Il était désespéré mais ne pouvait pas imposer sa présence auprès de Javert à la nonne.

Toute indulgente qu’elle soit, le voir couché auprès de Javert dans le même lit pouvait la choquer.

L’ancien forçat caressa le front de son ancien gardien et quitta la chambre.

Avant de le laisser partir, la nonne lui jeta, souriante :

« Cette fois déshabillez-vous avant de vous étendre ! »

Valjean lui rendit son sourire en y mettant tout son courage.

Et la nuit fut longue et dure.

Javert se réveilla aux premières lueurs de l’aube, mal reposé, sa tête le faisait souffrir et sa gorge était en feu. Lentement, le policier se redressa et une main fraîche se posa sur son front.

Quelqu’un siffla.

« Votre fièvre est toujours là ! Je devrais vous commander le lit !

\- Si vous le dites, ma sœur, » grogna Javert.

Le policier repoussa la main puis s’assit sur le bord du lit. Il se sentait nauséeux. Le plancher, glacial, dispersa les brumes de son esprit et Javert put penser posément.

« Puis-je avoir de l’eau chaude, je vous prie ? Et du café fort ?

\- A votre service ! », rétorqua sèchement la nonne.

Sœur Eulalie, fâchée, quitta la chambre pour partir à la recherche de la servante. Mme Toussaint était déjà éveillée, elle avait déjà tout prévu. Une excellente femme !


	3. SCÈNE III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le divisionnaire reprend le travail. Il va mieux, n'est-ce-pas ?

La nonne retrouva Mme Toussaint dans la cuisine et lui annonça les demandes du policier.

Cela fit rire la servante, elle commençait à bien connaître le divisionnaire.

A peine la demande formulée par Sœur Eulalie, Toussaint apporta l’eau chaude et le savon. Cela apaisa le policier de se laver, se raser, se préparer...

Ces petits gestes du quotidien permettaient de s’ancrer dans la réalité et d’oublier le malaise général.

Peut-être une bonne journée de repos en plus n’aurait pas été du luxe en effet ?

Puis, il sortit de sa chambre, habillé de son uniforme, raide, sanglé, le col de cuir bien en place. Seuls les yeux brillants trop forts prouvaient la fièvre et la maladie.

Dans la salle à manger, Javert eut à faire face à deux paires d’yeux courroucés et inquiets posés sur lui. Il ne releva pas et ostensiblement, il but son café d’une traite. Il saisit un morceau de pain et allait partir de la maison lorsqu’une voix retentit et allégea l’atmosphère.

_Jean Valjean !_

« Bonjour mesdames, inspecteur.

\- Jean, tu n’es pas raisonnable !, » fit Javert, fâché et alarmé.

Mais ses yeux ne purent s’empêcher de montrer de la joie, ses lèvres se fendirent d’un petit sourire. Heureux de le voir.

Valjean sut qu’il avait eu raison.

Cosette avait mieux cerné le policier que lui-même. Il fallait dire qu’elle était mariée depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Valjean et Javert n’avaient jamais connu la vie à deux. Ou si peu. Valjean s’approcha du policier et s’assit à ses côtés. Bien sagement, sans aucun geste suspect.

Mme Toussaint servit une tasse de café à son maître, sans faire de commentaires sur son imprudence.

« Pourriez-vous, madame, trouver un peu de miel, je vous prie ?, demanda l’ancien maire de Montreuil, très poliment.

\- Bien entendu, monsieur. »

Madame Toussaint disparut de la salle à manger, aussitôt suivie par la sœur, qui n’était ni dupe, ni stupide.

Elle comprenait que Valjean et Javert voulaient un peu d’intimité.

Les deux femmes parties, Javert se tourna vers Valjean, une réplique assez dure concernant son inconscience prête à sortir mais il fut coupé par un baiser tendre de l’ancien forçat. Il faiblit sous l’attaque, fermant les yeux et se laissant dominer par la douceur de Valjean. Toujours, toujours.

« Tu n’es pas raisonnable, répéta Javert, d’une voix affectueuse, dans laquelle on percevait la joie.

\- J’ai besoin de te voir, François. Quand vas-tu enfin comprendre cela ?

\- Embrasse-moi Jean !, répondit Javert.

\- A vos ordres, inspecteur, » murmura Valjean.

Valjean se leva de sa chaise pour s’asseoir sur les genoux du divisionnaire et l’embrasser, les doigts perdus dans ses favoris, ravi de l’entendre gémir.

« Si je pouvais, Jean, je te ferai l’amour, là, sur la table. Qu’en diriez-vous monsieur le maire ?

\- Encore un viol, monsieur l’inspecteur ?

\- Vingt ans ferme. Surtout pour un fonctionnaire de l’État pris dans l’exercice de ses fonctions ?

\- Dans l’exercice de ses fonctions ?

\- Ne suis-je pas censé rendre mon rapport quotidien à mon supérieur hiérarchique ? 

\- Javert... »

Le policier souriait, amusé, il taquinait M. Madeleine et lui caressait la barbe.

Un nouveau baiser fut échangé. Les deux hommes s’échauffaient, perdus dans leur désir, leur étreinte… Mais Javert se recula tout à coup, brisant le baiser.

« Il faut que je parte Jean, la préfecture est loin. Et Toussaint ne va pas mettre des heures à chercher le miel.

\- On a le temps !

\- Non, je ne peux pas être en retard... »

Valjean n’était pas Antoine, il n’avait pas le même respect que le jeune homme pour l’institution. Il ne se soumit pas à Javert, le policier.

Valjean laissa ses doigts dans les favoris de Javert et tira dessus pour rapprocher sa bouche de la sienne. Encore un baiser les laissa essoufflés.

Les yeux de Javert étaient illuminés, étincelants de désir et de fièvre. Il était prêt à succomber, ses doigts habiles glissèrent sur la cravate de Valjean, jouant avec et hésitant à la retirer.

Mais Javert était un homme sérieux et l’appel de la rue le rappela à l’ordre. Et puis Toussaint allait revenir incessamment sous peu, en compagnie de Sœur Eulalie, et ce serait un nouveau scandale.

Javert s’éloigna, encore une fois, les yeux fous de désir. Ce fut plus dur cette fois de lâcher Valjean. Le policier murmura dans le creux de l’oreille, cela sonna comme une prière :

« Laisse-moi partir Jean ! Ce soir, je te laisserai le contrôle, ce soir je me soumettrai. A toi ! A tout !

\- C’est une promesse ?

\- Oui, » souffla Javert, d’une voix presque inaudible.

Un coup à la porte de la salle à manger fit sursauter les deux hommes. Valjean se redressa et se mit debout face à la porte, avec le sourire de M. Madeleine.

Mme Toussaint entra, suivie de la religieuse :

« Le _« miel »_ est arrivé, monsieur.

\- Bien, merci madame Toussaint. Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je vais retourner me coucher.

\- Le _« miel »_?, demanda Javert, curieux.

\- Madame Toussaint a été cherché un fiacre. A cette heure, ce fut difficile. »

Javert souriait, comprenant la manœuvre et la saluant. Oui, les deux hommes avaient le temps de s’embrasser.

Mais l’idée d’être ainsi joué déplut au policier.

Javert opposa, les sourcils froncés :

« Je peux marcher !

\- Oui ! Et le docteur a été très clair ! Te garder au chaud !

\- Très bien Jean, concéda le policier. Je prendrai un fiacre. »

_En tout cas, aujourd’hui,_ ajouta _in petto_ le divisionnaire.

Javert se leva et reprit une tranche de pain. Valjean le suivit dans le couloir et, malgré les regards de la nonne et de la servante, le vieil homme se laissa aller à ses sentiments. Une journée à vivre sans son amour ! Il avait bien le droit à un peu de tendresse !

Valjean avait besoin de le toucher, une dernière fois. Il se précipita sur le policier et l’aida à s’habiller, fermer les boutons de son manteau.

Javert gela en sentant les doigts de Valjean glisser sur ses joues, son cou, en lui mettant une écharpe, bien épaisse. Le policier rougit.

« Jean, c’est la tienne !

\- Comme ça, tu penseras à moi !

\- Comme si j’avais besoin de cela. »

Javert hésita un instant, mais il remarqua que les deux femmes avaient quitté l’entrée de la maison, les laissant seuls, une fois encore.

Alors le policier saisit la main de son compagnon et l’embrassa délicatement avant de prendre ses lèvres.

« Je pense tout le temps à toi. »

Javert eut un sourire un peu suffisant lorsqu’il sentit Valjean frémir dans ses bras.

« A ce soir, mon Jean, mon tendre.

\- Prends garde à toi, François. Mon bel inspecteur. »

Javert s’inclina et quitta la maison, un sourire réjoui sur les lèvres. Un sourire qui ne le quitta pas dans le fiacre, ni dans son bureau de la préfecture. Dieu qu’il était amoureux !

Il aurait aimé rester avec son compagnon.

Javert regarda son bureau comme s’il le voyait pour la première fois. Et le haït ! Puis il réfléchit, pour la première fois, à son poste de divisionnaire et à ce que cela impliquait. Javert avait conservé ses horaires, ses habitudes d’inspecteur principal. Il était le premier officier arrivé à la préfecture et le dernier parti. Il gérait la main courante, les enquêtes de routine, en plus de son poste de divisionnaire.

Il avait à rencontrer le préfet, étudier les demandes des divers commissaires de la ville, convoquer les juges et les avocats pour parler de dossiers et d’affaires en cours… En fait, Javert s’épuisait à la tâche en voulant continuer à être l’inspecteur Javert alors qu’il était le divisionnaire Javert.

Marius Pontmercy avait raison ! Javert ne faisait aucun effort pour Jean Valjean !

Alors le policier décida de commencer à en faire !

Il descendit aux archives et demanda à voir la réglementation liée au poste de divisionnaire de police. Les horaires de travail, le salaire, les tâches à effectuer…

L’archiviste ne fut pas surpris de le voir là, il côtoyait depuis des mois maintenant l’imposant policier et avait pris l’habitude de travailler avec lui.

Javert était un homme procédurier, certes, mais honnête et intègre.

L’archiviste lui apporta ce qu’il fallait et le regarda examiner les traités de loi avec un sourire amusé.

Javert fut surpris par ce qu’il lut. Un divisionnaire n’était pas soumis aux mêmes horaires de travail qu’un inspecteur, et sa tâche était plus administrative que policière. Javert avait toujours été trop zélé.

« A quelle heure venait travailler l’ancien divisionnaire ?, demanda-t-il, légèrement perturbé, à l’archiviste.

\- Pas avant dix heures, monsieur. Et il repartait à seize heures. Sauf en cas de coup dur. Une enquête difficile et M. Marigny dormait à la préfecture ! »

Javert acquiesça. Il se souvenait en effet de nuits blanches, passées en compagnie de la brigade et dirigées par le divisionnaire.

Mais il n’en revenait pas.

Conscient de son trouble et plutôt compréhensif, connaissant maintenant la personnalité droite du divisionnaire, voire même rigide, l’archiviste eut un sourire amical.

« Vous êtes le seul divisionnaire que j’ai connu à venir aussi tôt à la préfecture, monsieur. Sept heures ! Vous empiétez sur les prérogatives de votre inspecteur-principal. Venez pour huit heures, voire neuf heures. Et pour le départ de votre poste...

\- La circulaire précise en fin de journée, à dix-huit heures !

\- Vous ne quittez jamais les locaux avant vingt heures ! Il est peut-être temps de revoir vos horaires de travail, monsieur. Vous vous éreintez, monsieur.

\- Je n’en avais pas conscience, reconnut Javert.

\- Je sais, monsieur. »

Le sourire s’était allongé et Javert lui répondit machinalement.

Le divisionnaire remercia l’archiviste et retourna dans son bureau. Il commençait à envisager une vision nouvelle de son poste.

Le mettre au net, préparer la place pour son remplaçant, puis quand Magnier serait là, le soutenir et l’appuyer pour qu’il soit ce remplaçant.

Dans le bureau du divisionnaire, l’inspecteur Walle attendait, comme tous les matins, les ordres de Javert.

Et Javert sut qu’il était temps de lâcher du lest. Rendre les armes. Il s’assit et salua l’inspecteur d’un hochement de tête.

Puis il le fit s’asseoir face à lui et attendit qu’il pose les questions qui s’imposaient.

« Monsieur, que dois-je faire aujourd'hui ?, demanda Walle. Pour l’affaire Berger, vous aviez dit…

\- Walle ! Dans quelques semaines, vous allez vous retrouver chef de la police de Montreuil-sur-Mer. Vous serez l’officier le plus haut gradé dans cette ville, donc ce sera à vous de gérer les affaires.

\- Oui, monsieur, répondit Walle, au comble de la surprise et légèrement inquiet de ce que cherchait à dire Javert.

\- Hé bien, je vous ai assez chaperonné, et même étouffé !, rétorqua le divisionnaire. A partir de maintenant, vous gérerez la main courante, les patrouilles et les affaires quotidiennes. Je ne m’intéresse qu’aux crimes de sang ou aux affaires délicates. Le reste est à vous !

\- Monsieur !, » s’écria Walle.

L’inspecteur s’était redressé, abasourdi.

« Mon bureau vous est toujours ouvert, poursuivit Javert. Vous viendrez m’apprendre comment l’affaire Berger évolue. Bonne journée, inspecteur.

\- Bonne journée, monsieur le divisionnaire. »


	4. SCÈNE IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et Javert devient enfin le divisionnaire.

L’inspecteur Walle rayonnait en quittant le bureau du divisionnaire. Ce fait était assez rare pour être noté.

Mais lui aussi devait se sentir pour la première fois l’inspecteur-principal de la préfecture de police de Paris.

Puis le divisionnaire géra son courrier et fut content de réussir à tout gérer en une matinée. Fatigué, Javert se leva pour marcher un peu dans son bureau. Il devait s’avouer qu’il avait froid, son nez coulait réellement maintenant et sa gorge le piquait. Javert reprit l’écharpe de Valjean et la remit, humant l’odeur de son compagnon.

Ensuite, il osa réclamer un café à l’officier préposé à sa porte. Le jeune sergent, Durand, fila sans demander son reste.

Café chaud, sucré et Javert se dit qu’il avait vieilli.

Le policier n’avait pas l’habitude d’être désœuvré. Il en profita même pour compulser les journaux. Une gageure !

A l’heure du déjeuner, un coup discret à la porte le fit sursauter et M. Chabouillet entra, suivi par M. Marigny.

« Vous venez déjeuner Javert ? »

L’inspecteur hésita un instant, mais le divisionnaire accepta. Il avait enfin accepté son poste qui le plaçait sur un plan assez proche des maîtres de la préfecture de police.

Les trois hommes à la tête de la Force se retrouvèrent dans le même restaurant que la dernière fois. Javert comprit que cela allait devenir une habitude. Même s’il ne saisissait pas pourquoi on l’introduisait tout à coup dans ce cercle.

Peut-être simplement son poste de divisionnaire ?

Le juge Rolland vint les rejoindre avec un de ses collègues.

« Alors l’affaire Montalent ? Comment vous vous en sortez Rolland ?, lança Chabouillet, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

\- Une abomination !, lâcha le juge en fronçant les sourcils. Je suis sûr que ce type est coupable mais son avocat est un maître du barreau. L’accusation n’est pas à la hauteur.

\- Mon pauvre Rolland !, rétorqua le préfet, moqueur.

\- Ce n’est pas vous qui avez arrêté Montalent, Javert, mais vous avez dû en entendre parler ? »

Le mouchard chercha dans sa mémoire et le souvenir du tueur de la Place des Vosges lui revint à l’esprit.

Une femme assassinée sauvagement. Crime crapuleux ou crime passionnel ? Les enquêteurs avaient eu du mal à trancher. Mais ils étaient en tout cas certains de la culpabilité de l’homme.

« Il semblait pourtant sûr qu’il était coupable, rétorqua Javert.

\- Oui, il l’est, mais son avocat est en train de lui sauver la tête avec des histoires de chagrin d’amour et de désespoir. Un crime passionnel !

\- Et notre juge n’en dort pas depuis des jours, lança le préfet, amusé et moqueur. Ha ces amoureux ! Ils devraient être sûrs d’eux avant de se prononcer. Qu’en dites-vous monsieur le divisionnaire ? »

Il fut évident pour toute la table que Javert se força à répondre poliment, tant ses yeux brillaient de colère.

« Vous avez raison, monsieur le préfet.

\- Vous étiez absent hier, Javert. Peut-on savoir…

\- Fièvre, répondit sèchement Javert, ne souhaitant pas parler de sa santé devant tous ces gens présents. Je vous ai fait apporter mon rapport ce matin.

\- Puis-je… ? »

Javert se crispa de toutes ses forces lorsque le préfet leva sa main ridée jusqu’à toucher son front. Chabouillet perdit son sourire et siffla de colère.

« Que diable êtes-vous venu faire à la préfecture aujourd’hui ? Il me semblait bien que vous étiez souffrant ! Je vous connais depuis trop longtemps, Javert !

\- Je vous ai dit que ma santé laissait à désirer, monsieur le préfet, s’amusa Javert. Je commence à ne plus pouvoir honorer les charges incombant à mon poste.

\- Ne commencez pas avec ça Javert, gronda Chabouillet. Vous devez vous arrêter une semaine pour vraiment rétablir votre santé et ne revenir que quand vous serez sur pied !

\- Et si je ne le suis jamais ?, demanda innocemment le policier.

\- Cela suffit !, rétorqua Chabouillet. Vous avez de la fièvre. Vous n’êtes pas totalement conscient de ce que vous dites. »

Javert eut un sourire amusé, plein d’ironie. Il saisit un verre rempli d’eau. Chabouillet restaurait son calme doucement tout en retrouvant son sourire bienveillant.

Enfin, les deux hommes semblèrent remarquer pour la première fois les autres convives. On avait assisté à leur échange avec surprise.

On aurait plutôt vu un père admonestant son fils qu’un supérieur blâmant un subordonné.

« Et l’affaire Berger, Javert ?, demanda Chabouillet, doucement, voulant recentrer la discussion sur un aspect plus professionnel.

\- L’inspecteur Walle s’en charge, il est efficace, répondit aussitôt Javert, soulagé de parler d’autre chose que de lui-même. Laissons-lui le temps !

\- Vous ne vous en occupez pas personnellement ?, lança le secrétaire du préfet, étonné.

\- Je commence à comprendre ce que signifie être le divisionnaire. A mes inspecteurs, le plaisir de la chasse ! »

Cela abasourdit le préfet et son secrétaire. Connaissant Javert comme ils le connaissaient, ils savaient que cela avait demandé une belle évolution pour que l’homme accepte cela.

M. Chabouillet se mit à rire et jeta, espiègle :

« A ce propos, il y a un nouveau bal chez le ministre la semaine prochaine, Javert. »

Le sourire du divisionnaire disparut et Javert devint sombre.

« Encore ?!

\- Le ministre organise deux bals par an : un au début du printemps et un autre au début de l’hiver.

\- Sans oublier la réception de Noël pour les cadres de la police et du barreau, ajouta Rolland.

\- Que faites-vous à Noël, monsieur le divisionnaire ?, » demanda M. Cordel l’ami de Rolland, juge lui aussi.

L’homme était intéressé par Javert. Il semblait impressionné par le divisionnaire, sa haute stature et son air implacable le déroutaient. On sentait bien que Javert était encore un policier au lieu d’être un gestionnaire.

« Habituellement, j’assure la permanence, répondit prudemment Javert.

\- Cette année, cela m’étonnerait que ce soit ainsi, » ajouta Chabouillet, le regard à nouveau brillant de joie et d’humour.

Javert se troubla et baissa la tête. Noël ? Il n’avait jamais fêté Noël. Ni aucune autre fête d’ailleurs. Ce n’était que des jours où il fallait assurer la permanence et durant lesquels la folie des hommes atteignait des hauteurs inusitées.

Suicide, combat, coups, meurtre...

« Je l’ignore, monsieur, » avoua Javert.

Rolland eut pitié du divisionnaire et changea le sujet de la conversation en demandant à son collègue, Cordel, des nouvelles de l’affaire de la rue-du-chat-qui-pêche.

Cela occupa le reste du repas. Ensuite, tout le monde se sépara et Javert retourna en compagnie de ses supérieurs à la préfecture.

N’étant pas ivre, Chabouillet marchait, seul et Javert s’était écarté prudemment de lui. Le divisionnaire n’aimait pas trop la familiarité dans laquelle glissait petit à petit le préfet vis-à-vis de lui.

Javert n’était pas habitué à cette attitude. La relation qu’il avait toujours connue avec son patron était celle d’un subalterne respectueux et d’un notable distribuant des ordres et des faveurs à son subordonné.

Arrivé devant la porte d’entrée, massive et imposante, de la préfecture de police de Paris, M. Chabouillet demanda à Javert, l’air de rien :

« Allez-vous l’emmener au bal, Javert ?

\- J’amènerai un ami. Un ancien forçat évadé, rétorqua sèchement le divisionnaire.

\- Cela aura le don de pimenter la soirée !, répondit le préfet, dépité. Bonne journée Javert ! »

Tout le monde se sépara et Javert fut content d’avoir choqué le préfet.

Mais cela n’avait été annoncé qu’avec l’intention de clouer le bec au vieux bavard, Javert n’avait aucune envie d’emmener Valjean au bal de M. de Rochefort.

D’ailleurs l’idée de passer tout un bal au-milieu de policiers et de juges ne devrait certainement pas plaire à Valjean. Ce n’était qu’une boutade !

La proposition ne fut pas vue comme une boutade, lorsqu’un messager venu de la part du préfet apporta en main propre au divisionnaire de police un carton d’invitation au bal au nom de M. Jean Valjean.

Javert en devint livide.

Il eut énormément de mal à se concentrer de l’après-midi. Dieu merci ! Ce fut calme, Javert n’eut qu’à étudier quelques affaires en cours en buvant du café bien chaud.

Enfin, il fut l’heure de partir. Six heures !

Jamais Javert n’était parti si tôt de la préfecture...ou de n’importe quel poste. Il se sentait comme un déserteur mais il pensa à Jean Valjean.

Il trouva le courage de quitter son poste, traverser la salle de garde encore pleine de policiers et de sergents. On le regarda passer, on le salua avec déférence, on ne dit rien.

Il était le divisionnaire de police de Paris !

Dehors, la nuit tombait à peine, les magasins étaient encore ouverts et les rues pleines de passants. Javert retrouva le sourire du matin. Il arrêta un fiacre.

Il fallait aussi trouver une solution pour le transport, songea Javert assis sur le velours d’Utrecht. Il ne voulait pas dépenser tout son argent en fiacre.

Une idée lui vint sur la route du retour. Javert arrêta la voiture et demanda qu’on l’attende tandis qu’il faisait quelques achats. Le cocher accepta, sachant qu’il serait grassement payé.

Javert entra dans une boulangerie. Plus sûr de lui, il prit un gâteau, fourré à la crème. Puis, alors qu’il allait remonter dans la voiture, il vit une enseigne de tailleur pour hommes.

Javert eut envie d’offrir une petite chose à Valjean.

Qu’avait dit Jean ?

Lui faire la cour, offrir des cadeaux ?

Il s’agissait exactement de cela !

Laissant son gâteau dans la voiture, Javert demanda encore quelques minutes de patience au cocher et entra dans la boutique.

Un peu perdu, le policier choisit une écharpe, chaude et douce, d’un bleu profond, accordé aux yeux si beaux du forçat.

Impassible, Javert paya et la glissa dans sa poche. Il n’avait pas eu le courage de demander un emballage.

Enfin, il remonta dans le véhicule et reprit la route.

Arrivé dans la rue de l’Homme-Armé, le policier en lui se réveilla et Javert poussa un juron. Valjean devait être chez les Pontmercy. Normalement, le divisionnaire ne rentrait pas avant le dîner. Il ne devait pas être à la maison avant encore trois heures au plus tôt.

Le cocher, surpris par ce policier qui ne connaissait pas son chemin, repartit et Javert fut soulagé d’arriver enfin rue des Filles-du-Calvaire. Un peu gêné par son gâteau. Il sonna et attendit, le visage austère.

_L’inspecteur Javert !_

La bonne, Nicolette, lui ouvrit et le fit entrer, étonnée de le voir là.

« M. Valjean est-il présent ?, demanda-t-il d’une voix neutre.

\- M. Valjean est au salon, monsieur.

\- Merci. »

Javert tendit le gâteau sans rien dire à la servante qui le prit. Cette fois, elle ne put s’empêcher d’ouvrir des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Et Javert s’enfuit dans le salon.

Là, il vit Jean Valjean. Et, tout naturellement, il retrouva son sourire.

Le forçat le regarda, le visage rayonnant, ébahi lui aussi de le voir là.

Javert s’inclina, déférent, et salua les Pontmercy-Gillenormand présents. Poliment.

Il y avait la baronne et son fils, bien entendu, avec à ses côtés monsieur et mademoiselle Gillenormand, Marius devait être dans son étude.

Il y avait M. Jean Valjean et cela seul suffisait à peupler le monde.

« Comment allez-vous, monsieur ?, demanda doucement Cosette.

\- Mieux, madame la baronne. Je vous remercie de votre intérêt. Et le petit-Jean ?

\- Bien mieux, répondit Cosette, amusée de voir le policier si collet monté. Il dort encore. Venez près de nous ! »

Javert se figea, incertain, puis il s’avança et prit une chaise. Poli, impassible. Même s’il rêvait d’embrasser Valjean à en perdre haleine. Ses mains se croisèrent devant lui et il attendit, les yeux fixés sur son amant...


	5. SCÈNE V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javert et Valjean sont déraisonnables, mais que voulez-vous ? Ils s'aiment.

Le policier regardait le voleur et le voleur dévorait des yeux le policier. Cosette trouvait cela amusant.

« Que dirais-tu de jouer aux cartes, papa ?, demanda Cosette. Il y a longtemps que toi et M. Javert n’y avez pas joué. Qu’en dites-vous M. Javert ? »

Javert leva les yeux sur Cosette avant de reporter son regard si vif et perçant sur Valjean. Un peu d’intimité ne serait pas de trop, en effet, vue la brillance illuminant les yeux de chacun.

« Je serai content de battre encore une fois M. Valjean, sourit le policier.

\- Hé bien, qu’attendons-nous monsieur l’inspecteur ? »

Instinctivement, Javert allait rétorquer : _« Votre aval, monsieur le maire »_ , mais il sut se taire.

Les deux hommes se levèrent de concert et se forcèrent à rester calmes tandis qu’ils quittaient le salon. Deux amis allant faire une partie de cartes. Calmes dans le couloir. Calmes en attendant le café promis par Cosette et qui allait vite leur être apporté.

Javert se chargea de faire brûler un feu d’Enfer dans la cheminée pour réchauffer la pièce. Valjean sortait les cartes pour les disposer sur la petite table de jeux. Enfin, le plateau d’argent fut déposé sur un meuble de desserte, couvert de café et de gâteaux, par une Nicolette impassible...

Les deux hommes savaient que nul ne viendrait les déranger de sitôt. Et ils se permirent enfin de s’approcher, de se toucher, de s’aimer.

Valjean surprit Javert en le bloquant contre le mur et en l’embrassant. Fougue, passion, désir.

« Comment se fait-il que tu sois déjà là ?, demanda la voix rauque du forçat.

\- Ce sont mes nouveaux horaires, réussit à expliquer le policier. En fait, cela aurait dû être les miens depuis des mois. Et le matin, je ne suis pas attendu avant neuf heures.

\- François, » gémit Valjean.

Javert était peut-être bloqué, sa bouche mordillait le lobe d’oreille de Jean Valjean et lui faisait perdre la raison.

« Il peut s’en passer des choses le matin avant mon départ de la maison, tu ne crois pas Jean ?

\- Neuf heures…

\- Si Marius accepte de me prêter sa voiture, je n’aurai plus à marcher si longtemps.

\- Il le fera !, asséna durement M. Madeleine. Je m’en charge. »

Javert renversa la situation, embrassant le cou, la gorge de Valjean, se libérant peu à peu de la prise de l’ancien forçat, le coinçant contre lui. Lentement, il défit la cravate de son compagnon et déposa une série de baisers le long de la mâchoire du forçat.

Valjean était perdu, les yeux fermés sous la sensation divine, sous la tendresse du policier.

Qui aurait cru le policier capable de tellement de douceur ?

Javert avait bien appris.

Puis, le policier, rapidement, sortit l’écharpe de sa poche d’uniforme et la glissa autour du cou de Jean Valjean, adorant le regard surpris de son amant.

« C’est bien, murmura le divisionnaire. J’ai bien choisi, mon tendre. Cela m’est en valeur tes jolis yeux.

\- François ! Tu m’as acheté une écharpe ?

\- Je garde la tienne ! Il t’en fallait une nouvelle. Et puis, j’ai envie moi aussi de te faire la cour Jean.

\- François, » sourit Valjean, attendri.

Mais le forçat était touché, il avait les yeux humides. Jean Valjean avait plus l’habitude des cadeaux que Javert. Faverolles, Montreuil, Cosette, M. Fauchelevent… On lui avait fait des cadeaux, utiles, amicaux, tendres, mais aucun cadeau en signe d’amour.

Javert perçut l’émotion de Valjean et serra, fort, dans ses bras, le vieil homme.

« Nous sommes deux vieux idiots, non ?, chuchota le policier. 

\- Nous sommes deux vieux amoureux. Merci mon François. »

Ils s’embrassèrent et le baiser, de doux, redevint passionné. Javert était heureux d’avoir fait autant plaisir à son compagnon. Il perdit un peu la tête, la fièvre peut-être ?, et glissa ses mains sur son compagnon pour l’entraîner dans une valse.

Javert chercha des yeux un endroit où s’asseoir ensemble mais il n’y avait pas de canapé pour se reposer...ou s’aimer…

Mais Javert fut étonné de sentir Valjean le pousser contre la table et le forcer à s’étendre dessus.

Il n’avait jamais aimé Antoine sur son bureau. Toujours sur un canapé ou un lit. Ou debout dans un caveau. Une fois.

Valjean embrassa encore Javert et se colla tout contre lui, obligeant le policier à écarter les jambes pour lui laisser l’accès.

Lorsque leurs aines se rencontrèrent, les deux hommes haletèrent, fort. Prestement, Valjean défit le pantalon du policier, dévoilant le sexe, durci de désir. Javert s’affola, il n’avait pas espéré plus que des baisers. Il essaya de repousser le forçat.

Peine perdue ! Jean-le-Cric était toujours le plus fort !

« Dieu Jean !, souffla Javert, paniqué. Pas ici, pas maintenant !

\- Chut inspecteur ou je vous bâillonne !, ordonna le forçat.

\- Jean, je t’en prie.

\- Chut !, » répéta Valjean.

Et il embrassa fougueusement le policier en caressant le sexe, toujours dur et gonflé. Javert avait beau demander grâce, il le désirait autant que le forçat.

Valjean sourit tout en embrassant la mâchoire de son amant. Javert ferma les yeux et se laissa aller au plaisir qui montait doucement, mêlé à la panique.

« Là, c’est bien !, approuva Valjean. En silence ! On ne bouge pas et on attend ! »

Javert ouvrit les yeux et vit Valjean saisir une des bouteilles de gré remplie de pétrole destiné à entretenir les lampes. Le forçat l’ouvrit et revint vers le policier, couché sur une table, indécemment, dans la si luxueuse salle de jeu de M. Gillenormand.

Les yeux de brouillard se refermèrent et Javert mordit ses lèvres, durement, lorsqu’il sentit un doigt forcer ses fesses et le pénétrer.

Valjean se pencha et l’embrassa, murmurant dans le cou de l’inspecteur :

« Cette fois, tu es en mon pouvoir, gardien.

\- Jean…, haleta Javert.

\- Supplie-moi ! »

Le doigt fut bientôt suivi par un deuxième et Javert agrippa de toutes ses forces le bord de la table, les phalanges blanchissaient.

« Supplie-moi, » répéta Valjean, intraitable.

Le troisième doigt acheva de briser la résistance de Javert. Valjean bougeait doucement ses doigts, cherchant la prostate...et il sut qu’il l’avait trouvée en entendant les gémissements que le policier essayait de cacher.

« S’il-te-plaît, souffla Javert.

\- S’il-te-plaît qui ?, s’amusa Valjean.

\- S’il-te-plaît, 24601. Je t’en supplie.

\- Bien, gardien. A ton service ! »

Valjean épingla Javert sur la table et il le força à écarter au maximum les jambes pour le laisser le pénétrer. Javert ouvrit des yeux chancelants lorsqu’il sentit le sexe, dur, si large, de son ancien prisonnier le prendre.

« Dieu Jean, gémit-il.

\- Chut gardien ! »

Valjean posa sa main en guise de bâillon et se mit à effectuer de longs et lents va-et-vient. Le corps du policier était chaud contre lui, son anus serré, étroit. Valjean se concentrait sur les détails de l’uniforme de l’officier.

Javert avait retiré son col de cuir, on voyait la marque rouge du frottement du cuir contre la peau délicate du cou. Un collier de cuir, comme celui d’un chien, pensa Valjean. Un chien-loup. Javert avait raison de se comparer à cet animal.

Valjean se pencha et embrassa le cou de Javert, le dévorant, le mordant, le marquant. Javert gémissait, sous la force de Valjean, ses yeux fermés au grand dam du forçat.

Valjean libéra la bouche du policier pour poser la sienne et l’embrasser, tendrement, murmurer des mots d’amour.

Ce n’était qu’un jeu, un simple jeu. Il n’y avait nul acte honteux, juste de l’amour. C’était bon, Valjean était doux, attentionné et Javert avait confiance, il se soumettait.

Mais le forçat ne put continuer ainsi longtemps, d’une dernière poussée, il remplit le corps de Javert et mordit violemment ses lèvres, pour ne pas hurler.

Puis, voyant Javert toujours dur, haletant, Valjean saisit le sexe de son compagnon et le caressa, habilement, embrassant Javert pour avaler ses cris.

Valjean cessa un instant de bouger, le temps de sortir un mouchoir de sa poche et de le glisser sur le sexe du policier. Histoire de ne pas tacher leurs habits de manière trop visible.

Ils ne s’étaient même pas déshabillés !

Javert vint, la tête en arrière, perdu dans le plaisir, inconscient des bruits qu’il faisait et que Valjean retenait sous sa main.

« Mon beau gardien ! Je t’aime Javert !

\- Jean…, murmura Javert, essoufflé. 24601 ! »

Ils rirent, un peu bêtes, et Valjean aida Javert à se redresser. Il regarda avec un regard attendri le grand homme s’étirer et grimacer de façon éloquente.

« Jean, tu es un ours ! Mon dos est en compote !

\- Tu as un dos encore bien musclé, mais tu as surtout un beau cul ! »

Une claque ferme fit sursauter Javert, alors qu’il se rhabillait, soulagé de ne pas trouver de tâches sur son uniforme. Valjean rit en apercevant le regard outragé du policier.

« Allons ! Au bagne, je suis sûr que ton cul était un sujet de conversation régulier parmi les forçats. Un jeune gardien, c’est rare !

\- Parmi les gardes, il y eut quelques intéressés, » admit en souriant Javert.

Puis le sourire disparut.

C’était de mauvais souvenirs.

Valjean posa sa main sur l’épaule de Javert.

« Une petite partie de cartes, inspecteur ?

\- A votre service, monsieur le maire. »

A nouveau présentables, les deux hommes se servirent une tasse de café, nettement moins chaud, et commencèrent à jouer.

A Toulon, Javert était resté vierge, de corps et d’esprit. Il avait été sollicité, ce qui l’avait horrifié. Le fouet l’avait déjà discipliné et il n’avait que mépris pour la luxure. Aucune envie, aucun désir ne l’avaient marqué durant cette période sombre de sa vie.

Jean Valjean voyait bien la méditation de Javert, mais il avait promis de ne plus l’interroger sur son passé. Mentionner Toulon avait été une erreur, un peu intentionnelle malgré tout.

Il y avait encore des zones d’ombre dans la vie du policier que Valjean rêvait d’éclaircir. Et il savait très bien quel martyr le gardien avait vécu durant six heures.

Il en connaissait les détails et c’était bien éloigné du récit édulcoré que Javert en avait fait. Valjean souhaitait tellement exorciser son compagnon, chasser ses vieux démons et l’apaiser, enfin.

Ils n’étaient pas assez concentrés sur le jeu.

D’un commun accord, ils déposèrent leurs cartes et cessèrent la partie.

« Donc tu as de nouveaux horaires ?, s’enquit Valjean.

\- J’aurai dû les appliquer depuis mon entrée dans le poste, en fait.

\- Pourquoi ne l’as-tu pas fait ?

\- J’ignorais leur existence et je souhaitais continuer à être inspecteur. En fait, je ne suis plus un chasseur maintenant. Je l’ai compris aujourd’hui.

\- Et cela ne va pas te manquer ? »

Ce fut demandé d’une voix incertaine.

Javert posa sa tasse de café et regarda Valjean, songeur.

« Non. Depuis la mort d’Antoine, je n’aime plus mon métier. Peut-être même depuis les barricades.

\- Tu as pourtant admirablement résolu quelques affaires.

\- Vengeance, colère… J’ai empiété sur le travail de mes inspecteurs.

\- Vengeance ?

\- Viens m’embrasser Jean et parlons de nous. De toi. Viens ! »

Valjean se leva et vint s’asseoir sur les genoux de Javert.

Le policier eut une grimace en sentant le poids du forçat mais il ne dit rien, supportant crânement de le porter.

Valjean avait toujours son écharpe. Javert la caressa alors qu’il embrassait doucement son amant.

« Il y a un bal chez le ministre de la police, le comte de Rochefort, la semaine prochaine, » murmura Javert.


	6. SCÈNE VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javert, Valjean et cette maligne de Cosette.  
> Oui, les deux hommes pourraient être heureux en effet.

_Le bal de la police ?!_

Jean Valjean se laissa embrasser, câliner, caresser avant de répondre au policier :

« Cosette et Marius ont reçu une invitation, en effet.

\- Comment cela se fait-il ?, demanda Javert.

\- M. Gillenormand est une personnalité assez proche du ministre de la Guerre. On l’invite toujours aux réceptions. Comme il est trop âgé pour se déplacer, Marius le remplace. Tu dois y aller ?

\- Je suis le divisionnaire. Je n’ai pas le choix. Je dois porter mon uniforme d’apparat de temps en temps.

\- Ton uniforme d’apparat ?

\- C’est vrai ! Tu ne m’as jamais vu en grande tenue ! »

Javert eut un sourire amusé, un peu charmeur.

« Accompagnerais-tu Cosette si je te laisse le soin de me le retirer après le bal ?, souffla-t-il dans l’oreille de Valjean.

\- Un bal rempli de policiers et de magistrats ?!, s’affola Valjean.

\- Un forçat évadé qui a été gracié, ami du gitan devenu divisionnaire de la police Javert ! Même Vidocq ne peut pas faire mieux ! Un nouveau scandale en perspective ! Imagine la tête de tous ces hommes lorsqu’on annoncera ton nom _« Jean Valjean »_ en pleine salle de bal.

\- Tu ne me quitteras pas ?

\- Je ne laisserai aucun de ces hommes t’approcher, grogna Javert, protecteur.

\- Pourquoi cette idée tout à coup ? »

Javert souriait, un peu amer. Il n’arrivait plus à cacher des choses à Valjean, il avait perdu le pouvoir de mentir à son amant.

« Le préfet m’a donné une invitation à ton nom aujourd’hui.

\- Pourquoi bon Dieu ? Je ne suis rien pour la Force.

\- J’ai utilisé ton nom comme une plaisanterie mais Chabouillet l’a pris au sérieux. »

Javert posa son visage dans le creux du cou de Valjean, ne souhaitant pas lire dans les yeux du forçat...l’inquiétude, la colère, la déception...

Valjean n’aimait pas du tout cette idée mais il sentait que Javert avait peur de sa réaction.

N’était-il pas _« Saint-Jean » ?_

« Je serai là dans mon costume gris, » annonça Valjean en pardonnant une fois de plus.

Le souvenir de leur _« nuit de noce »_ et de ce magnifique costume fit se redresser Javert et rougir. Rougir. Valjean eut un petit sourire fier.

Il aimait toujours constater le pouvoir qu’il avait sur l’inspecteur de police.

Les deux hommes s’embrassèrent à en perdre haleine.

« Le mois prochain aura lieu le baptême du petit Jean puis deux semaines après un bal aura lieu chez Cosette, reprit Valjean. Il faudra inviter tes supérieurs et le juge Rolland.

\- C’est trop tard, Jean Valjean est retrouvé.

\- Cosette et Marius le souhaitent ! Ils veulent présenter le descendant de la famille Gillenormand-Pontmercy de façon officielle.

\- Tu me passeras les invitations, je me ferai un plaisir de les donner en mains propres.

\- Je serai content de parler au juge Rolland, l’ami du docteur Epernon. »

Un couple parlait-il ainsi ? Avait-il des projets ? Un avenir ? Fait de fêtes et de réceptions, de repas et de sortie ?

Javert et Valjean n’avaient jamais connu cela.

Ils devaient être un couple, nécessairement. Amoureux et avec des projets et un avenir communs.

« Je t’aime, souffla Javert.

\- Moi aussi, » répondit Valjean.

_Amour, amour, amour…_

Un coup frappé à la porte redressa Valjean qui descendit prestement des genoux de l’inspecteur. Javert grimaça de douleur.

Ils étaient bien vieux pour jouer aux amoureux.

Cosette passa la tête prudemment et les invita à venir prendre le repas.

La soirée fut plus agréable que la précédente. Javert resta silencieux, écoutant Cosette et Marius parler du petit-Jean. L’enfant allait bien mieux et commençait à sourire aux anges. Valjean commentait, attendri, et fut le plus heureux des grands-pères lorsque son petit-fils se retrouva dans ses bras. Mlle Gillenormand donnait des conseils sur la nutrition de l’enfant,, jouant les nourrices attitrées et Cosette acquiesçait, attentive.

M. Gillenormand alla se coucher tôt, le vieil homme se sentait fatigué et sa santé n’était pas des plus florissantes. L’hiver lui causait des douleurs et son humeur s’assombrissait. Un souci dans cette famille si unie.

Prudemment, Javert resta éloigné de Valjean et du petit enfant, il était toujours malade. La fièvre avait disparu mais il valait mieux se méfier.

Marius vint se placer à ses côtés, tout sourire. Et Javert se troubla.

« Je vous prie d’accepter mes excuses, monsieur le baron, fit le divisionnaire, cérémonieux.

\- Votre malaise n’était pas volontaire, monsieur, lança Marius Pontmercy avec indulgence. Il n’y a nul besoin de vous excuser.

\- Non, je vous prie de m’excuser pour les propos que j’ai tenus. Vous aviez raison et j’avais tort. »

Marius Pontmercy était perdu. Il ne voyait pas de quoi parlait ainsi le policier.

« Pourriez-vous être plus explicite, monsieur, j’ai du mal à vous saisir. »

Javert se força à quitter Valjean des yeux pour regarder le jeune baron.

« Je ne fais pas d’effort pour Valjean et je me permets d’exiger de lui des sacrifices qui risquent de lui coûter. J’ai décidé de revoir ma façon de travailler pour être plus longtemps à ses côtés ; ainsi nous restons tous deux rue de l’Homme-Armé. »

Le sourire de Marius Pontmercy fut éblouissant.

« Vous devriez retourner rue Plumet, monsieur.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il y a un grand jardin rue Plumet et père aime beaucoup jardiner.

\- Combien de maisons possède Jean Valjean ?

\- Assez pour fuir un policier tenace, » sourit Marius.

Le baron rougit de confusion lorsqu’il vit le regard brillant du policier posé sur lui. Il s’attendait à un éclat de colère, il avait osé le taquiner, mais Javert était tout simplement surpris par cette familiarité. Et il sourit à son tour.

« Vous avez raison. Sa prudence m’a fait perdre la piste.

\- Reviendrez-vous demain ?

\- Par la force des choses, monsieur le baron. Tant que votre beau-père passe la journée près de madame la baronne.

\- Vous pourriez nous appeler par nos prénoms, monsieur, tenta maladroitement Marius.

\- Marius !, » cria Cosette, coupant la conversation.

Le jeune père, alarmé, se précipita sur sa femme et son fils mais ce ne fut que pour voir le sourire du petit-Jean, niché contre le sein de sa mère. Un sourire d’ange.

Valjean affichait aussi un sourire, heureux, tellement soulagé de voir l’enfant guéri, ou en passe de l’être.

Machinalement, Javert lui rendit son sourire lorsqu’il croisa le regard de son amant.

Tout le monde souriait, décidément heureux de cette vie de famille.

Cette soirée finit tranquillement, Valjean demanda à Marius Pontmercy l’usage de la voiture pour Javert. Le jeune baron accepta, content de ce nouvel arrangement fait entre les deux hommes.

Comprenant aussi comment les choses allaient s’organiser entre eux.

Puis, il fallut rentrer, il était tard. Javert sentait la fièvre revenir et la fatigue le faisait piquer du nez.

Valjean parla du bal chez le ministre de la police et Cosette fut surprise, et un peu inquiète, de savoir son père présent à cette réception. Il était gracié, non ? Il ne risquait rien, n’est-ce-pas ?

Javert ne suivait plus la conversation depuis longtemps, endormi contre le montant de sa chaise. Son grand corps se détendant lentement et ses jambes étaient étalées devant lui.

Cosette souriait en voyant l’inspecteur aussi vulnérable, puis elle désigna l’écharpe de son père.

« Elle est très jolie, papa. Tu as mal à la gorge ?

\- Non, je l’ai gardée car c’est un cadeau, avoua Valjean, troublé.

\- De M. Javert ?, le taquina Cosette.

\- De qui d’autre, ma chérie ? »

Le père et la fille se souriaient, amusés. Puis Cosette fronça les sourcils, préoccupée.

« Lui as-tu parlé papa ?

\- Ce n’est pas à moi de lui demander Cosette.

\- Je n’oserai jamais, papa. Comment va-t-il réagir ?

\- Il s’apprivoise très bien, ma douce petite Cosette, mais je suis incapable de te répondre. »

Cosette se mordit la lèvre inférieure, en proie au doute, puis elle eut un sourire :

« Samedi, nous allons à l’opéra. Pense à son costume.

\- Tu lui demanderas à ce moment-là ?, questionna Valjean. Il sera adouci par la musique, c’est vrai.

\- Ou alors tu l’embrasseras !, contra Cosette. Il a toujours un sourire doux quand tu viens de l’embrasser.

\- Cosette !, » lança Valjean, gêné.

Cosette rit en voyant son père rougir jusqu’aux racines des cheveux.

Ce son réveilla le divisionnaire qui sortit de sa torpeur, surpris. Aussitôt, il se redressa, remettant dans la raideur dans ses épaules.

« Bien !, fit Valjean, soulagé de voir cesser la conversation avec sa fille. Rentrons François. Demain, tu as encore une longue journée de travail.

\- Ce ne serait pas de refus, » bâilla Javert.

Cosette eut envie de demander aux deux hommes de rester pour la nuit mais elle se souvenait de ce que Marius lui avait dit de la discussion qu’il avait eu avec Javert.

Le policier refusait de dormir chez les Pontmercy, par décence et peur du scandale.

Cosette soupira et se leva pour voir partir cette étrange couple que formaient son père et le policier.

Elle eut un sourire attendri en voyant l’inspecteur placer avec soin le manteau sur son père et vérifier qu’il était bien fermé. Valjean s’amusait et répétait à l’envie qu’il savait se vêtir seul.

Mais ses yeux brillaient de plaisir d’être ainsi choyé.

Puis les deux hommes quittèrent la maison, suivis par Mme Toussaint. Dans la voiture, Javert laissa ses yeux se fermer, épuisé. Valjean, quant à lui, expliquait les nouveaux horaires du divisionnaire à la bonne.

Un sourire réjoui apparut sur le visage ridé de la servante. Elle aussi était contente de cette nouvelle, elle se faisait vieille et se lever à cinq heures n’était pas une sinécure.

Rue de l’Homme-Armé, Valjean renvoya le véhicule mais il prévint le cocher d’être là le lendemain matin.

Et tous les autres matins dorénavant.

Enfin, tout le monde fut rentré et couché.

Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent étendus, l’un contre l’autre, nus et satisfaits. Javert s’endormit immédiatement. Valjean se sentait tellement bien, il était si heureux, pour la première fois sans arrière-pensée, qu’il se serra contre son amant, le caressant et l’embrassant avec passion.

Deux mains, fortes et larges, le saisirent à la taille et une bouche s’empara de ses lèvres. Empressée.

L’ancien forçat soupira lorsqu’il sentit une érection se frotter contre sa cuisse. Javert était encore jeune, malgré tout.

« Mon tendre, mon Jean, » murmurait l’inspecteur en se collant contre Valjean.

La bouche descendait dans le cou, le torse de Valjean, embrassant, suçant, mordant. Valjean ne put s’empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, amusé par tant de fougue.

« Calme-toi François. Je suis un vieil homme.

\- Je t’ai dit ce matin que je me soumettrai. A tout !

\- Je t’ai pris ce soir, il me serait difficile de faire davantage. »

Javert se reprit et cessa ses caresses, il remonta entre les bras de Valjean, ses baisers redevenaient doux et tendres, loin de la frénésie précédente.

« Je comprends. Pourquoi m’as-tu réveillé alors ?, demanda Javert, d’une voix taquine.

\- C’était involontaire, j’étais si heureux que j’avais besoin de t’embrasser. De te toucher.

\- A votre service, » murmura le policier.

Javert embrassa une dernière fois Valjean et se serra contre lui pour s’endormir à nouveau. Mais cette fois, Valjean le rejoignit aussitôt.


	7. SCÈNE VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javert et Valjean s'aiment de bon matin...

Javert se réveilla à l’aube. La force de l’habitude. Il se sentait bien, malgré le mal de tête toujours un peu présent.

Il savait que l’ancien Javert se serait levé, habillé et aurait filé à la préfecture. Il savait que les nouveaux horaires du divisionnaire n’était qu’une excuse bien venue pour expliquer son dégoût de son métier.

Depuis quand Javert le policier en était venu à ne plus aimer ce métier qui avait représenté tout pour lui ?

La réponse arriva aussitôt : depuis les barricades !

Ces maudites barricades avaient brisé son monde et sa discussion toujours en suspens avec la Seine avaient changé les choses.

Un miracle avait sauvé sa vie.

Et la mort d’Antoine n’avait fait qu’accentuer son mal-être. Il avait vécu ces derniers mois dans une indifférence polie à tout, travaillant machinalement, s’épuisant pour pouvoir dormir quelques heures, se cherchant un but dans la vie. Pour ne pas retourner à la Seine.

Valjean était son échappatoire.

Seul l’amour pouvait le sauver de lui-même.

Et Dieu ! Qu’il aimait cet homme !

Javert se força à se rendormir, au moins une heure de plus. Il se força à ignorer la petite voix scandalisée qui lui enjoignait d’aller à son travail.

Ce fut le premier matin avec Jean Valjean à ses côtés depuis longtemps. La première voix qu’il entendit, le premier regard posé sur lui, le premier sourire qu’il voyait. _Jean Valjean !_

« Bonjour toi, murmura Valjean.

\- Bonjour, sourit Javert en se perdant dans l’azur des yeux de son compagnon. Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Sept heures et demie. Je fais monter de l’eau ?

\- Pas tout de suite, » grogna le policier.

La même scène que la nuit eut lieu. Deux mains fortes saisirent la taille de Valjean et le corps de Javert se colla contre celui de son amant.

« Mon bel inspecteur, attends un instant ! »

Javert lâcha Valjean, frustré, puis il cligna des yeux lorsqu’une chandelle fut allumée dans l’ombre de la chambre. Il vit Valjean, nu, assis sur le lit et le regardant avec un peu d’inquiétude, mêlée de désir.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a Jean ?, souffla Javert, alarmé.

\- Laisse-moi t’examiner.

\- Jean !, » lâcha Javert, agacé.

Mais Valjean fut intraitable, il glissa ses mains sur le front de Javert. La fièvre semblait absente, ou beaucoup moins forte, Valjean n’arrivait pas à trancher. Pour le reste, il y avait longtemps que Javert avait retiré les divers bandages qu’il devait porter pour ses blessures au couteau et au genou.

Obstiné et têtu comme il était.

Puis, le forçat chercha le pouls, un peu trop rapide de Javert, et son sourire disparut. Le policier se laissa ausculter trente secondes puis il saisit la main de Valjean et l’embrassa doucement :

« Mon cœur bat toujours vite quand je suis avec toi, Jean, j’ai toujours l’impression d’être à la poursuite d’un voleur tellement mon cœur bat fort, tellement je suis essoufflé, tellement mes mains tremblent. Voilà les effets que tu as sur moi, 24601, rien que par ta présence. Et encore, ajouta Javert en souriant, je ne te parle pas du reste de mon corps. »

Valjean haleta fort lorsque glissa dans sa bouche deux doigts du forçat et se mit à les sucer. Dur.

Puis il les relâcha et lentement il s’étendit, fier de lui, dans l’attente.Valjean poussa un juron qui le fit rire et la chandelle fut soufflée.

Javert fut récompensé par une caresse douce, précise, des mains de Valjean. Une caresse qui le fit haleter à son tour.

« Te soumettras-tu encore François ?, souffla la voix rauque du forçat.

\- A tout. A toi. Mon homme, mon tendre, susurra Javert.

\- Tiroir !, » ordonna Valjean.

Javert s’exécuta, il se retourna pour ouvrir le tiroir où se trouvait l’huile parfumée et la tendit à Jean Valjean.

Ce faisant, il montrait son dos, la chute de ses reins à l’ancien forçat et Valjean le coinça dans cette position.

« Comme cela, mon bel inspecteur. Tu es parfait. »

Jean Valjean glissa sa main sur l’entrejambe du policier, ravi de l’entendre gémir. Javert se cambra tandis que le forçat se collait contre lui, frottant son érection contre ses fesses.

« Jean, gémit Javert, en essayant de se retourner.

\- Ne bouge pas François, » intima Valjean.

Mais le policier n’appréciait pas cette position. Des souvenirs de Toulon lui revenaient à l’esprit et son genou devenait douloureux. Il ferma les yeux et serra les dents. Inconfort. Malaise. Soumission.

La journée avait pourtant bien commencé.

Mais Valjean connaissait bien Javert maintenant, il perçut le malaise de son amant et le rappel de ce qu’il lui avait fait subir alors que Javert était menotté fouetta l’ancien forçat.

Valjean saisit la taille du policier et le fit basculer sur le dos.

Il sourit tristement quand il vit le regard malheureux de son compagnon.

Il se pencha et l’embrassa tendrement.

Lentement, les mains de l’inspecteur glissèrent sur la nuque de Valjean. Douceur. Affection. Soulagement.

« Dis-moi quand tu n’aimes pas François. Je ne veux plus jamais te forcer.

\- Je n’ai rien dit, murmura Javert.

\- Ton corps parle pour toi, mon bel inspecteur, et je sais bien le lire maintenant.

\- Jean, aime-moi ! »

Valjean serra Javert contre lui et fit tout pour faire perdre pied au policier. Et il fut bon.

Il pénétra lentement le corps de son compagnon et le caressa habilement, provoquant des gémissements sans fin, dans lesquels son prénom retentissait comme une prière.

Le malaise fut oublié pour ne ressentir que le plaisir.

Les doigts de l’inspecteur serrèrent si fort les épaules de Valjean que l’ancien forçat sentait une douleur poindre.

Mais il ne voulut pas retenir Javert, ce serait un plaisir de chercher les nouvelles marques (et les hématomes) laissés par le policier sur sa peau. Preuves de sa perte de contrôle.

Puis les deux hommes passèrent l’apogée de leur plaisir avant de se calmer et de s’apaiser, en s’embrassant.

« Il faut quand même que je me lève, Jean, murmura Javert, les yeux à nouveau brillants de joie.

\- Ce soir, il faut que tu rentres tôt ! Je dois t’acheter des vêtements.

\- Jean, sourit Javert, n’ayant pas du tout envie de perdre sa bonne humeur pour une dispute, je suis capable de m’acheter un manteau sans toi.

\- Je sais ! Mais je vais t’aider à choisir, expliqua Valjean, ne voulant surtout pas que Javert songe à l’argent, ce n’était pas du tout ce qui poussait le vieil homme à agir envers son amant.

\- Jean, rétorqua Javert, et il embrassa tendrement son compagnon.

\- Tes goûts sont tellement sévères, tu ne sais pas te mettre en valeur.

\- Me mettre en valeur ? Ma taille suffit à m’imposer.

\- Je parlais de te rendre beau, François. »

Cette fois, Javert se mit à rire, follement amusé. Il se leva et prestement il enfila sa robe de chambre, négligeant le regard un peu triste de Jean Valjean.

Javert se permit de demander lui-même de l’eau chaude à madame Toussaint. Signe que la maison devenait à ses yeux, petit à petit, son chez-soi, son foyer.

Puis il revint dans leur chambre, celle qu’il partageait avec Valjean.

Il était toujours amusé lorsque l’eau chaude fut apportée par une servante empressée. Mme Toussaint fut certainement étonnée de voir le policier encore dans la chambre du maître, mais elle n’en dit rien.

Elle déposa l’eau sur le meuble de toilette et rappela le café chaud qui attendait en bas.

Finies les cachotteries, Javert resta ostensiblement dans la chambre de Valjean pour se laver et se préparer.

Valjean en fut un peu surpris, sachant la retenue du policier, mais très content de le voir, enfin, accepter leur vie commune. Et l’afficher sans honte.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux deux hommes pour se laver, se préparer, Javert se rasa et Valjean le coiffa avec soin, avant de refaire sa coupe de cheveux si stricte.

Puis Valjean aida Javert à enfiler son uniforme, fermant le col de cuir. Le policier se chargea de la cravate de Valjean.

Et il eut un souvenir, revenu tout à coup à son esprit, qui le fit sourire.

Comme Valjean levait les yeux sur lui, interrogateurs, Javert s’expliqua, un peu gêné :

« Une fois, tu m’as troublé à Montreuil, » avoua Javert.

L’éclair qui brilla tout à coup dans les yeux de Valjean le fit rougir mais l’ancien maire ne dit rien. 

« Nous avions notre réunion habituelle. Dans ton bureau à la mairie. Tu étais en retard. J’attendais. Patiemment.

\- C’était rare que je sois en retard, lança Valjean, essayant de se souvenir d’un tel moment.

\- Enfin, tu es arrivé. Je me suis incliné mais tu m’as à peine salué. Tu t’excusais et te perdais dans des explications empressées. Mais je ne t’écoutais pas. J’étais resté fixé sur toi. Hypnotisé par ton apparence. En fait, je te regardais avec tant d’attention que tu t’es tu et m’as demandé ce qui n’allait pas. Assez sèchement, je dois dire. »

Le souvenir revint à Valjean.

Il avait eu tellement peur en captant le regard intense du policier posé sur lui qu’il avait aboyé sur Javert, le forçant à baisser les yeux. Javert s’était excusé et l’incident fut oublié. Jusqu’à aujourd’hui.

« Qu’est-ce qui t’avait troublé ainsi ?

\- Ta cravate ! Tu étais toujours si bien habillé, monsieur Madeleine, que j’étais choqué par ta cravate mal mise. Je me suis contenu durant toute la réunion, je ne rêvais que de me précipiter sur toi pour refaire ta cravate. Me libérer de cette obsession. J’en avais les mains qui tremblaient.

\- Tu aurais dû me le dire, sourit Valjean.

\- Et tu m’aurais laissé te toucher ?

\- Qui sait ? Nous n’aurions peut-être pas perdu dix ans.

\- Après cela, à chacune de nos réunions, je regardais ta cravate et me sentais stupide. Ridicule.

\- Aujourd’hui, tu as le privilège de me faire ma cravate. Et de me la défaire. »

Un baiser doux et tendre fut échangé et Valjean murmura :

« Allons manger ! »

Javert embrassa une dernière fois Valjean et les deux hommes descendirent à la salle à manger. Ils prirent leur café et thé respectifs dans une atmosphère tranquille. Mme Toussaint apporta le gâteau de Javert, amusée de le voir rougir.

« Encore un gâteau François ?, sourit Valjean.

\- Je n’ai pas pensé que tu serais chez Cosette lorsque je l’ai acheté. »

Valjean déposa un petit baiser sur la tempe de Javert et murmura un doux _« merci. »_

Ils mangèrent et Javert partit à l’arrivée de la voiture du baron de Pontmercy.

Il se dit qu’il pouvait facilement s’habituer à une telle vie.

Neuf heures, Javert était à son bureau de la préfecture, étonné d’être là si tard. Étonné d’avoir traversé une salle de garde remplie d’officiers et de sergents qui le saluèrent avec respect. Étonné d’avoir vu Walle se charger des affaires courantes.

Ça y était, il était officiellement et réellement le divisionnaire de police.

Et Javert passa la journée à travailler sur ses propres dossiers et courriers. Quelques entrevues avec le préfet à programmer, un juge et un commissaire à convoquer, une prison à visiter. 

La routine !

La journée passa d’ailleurs vite et Javert quitta la préfecture, épuisé par ces réunions et ces débats inutiles.

Chabouillet n’était pas venu le chercher à midi. Peut-être commençait-on se lasser de sa compagnie ? Javert prit un fiacre et se rendit chez Cosette.

Là, il fit appeler M. Valjean et bientôt les deux hommes partirent pour les rues marchandes de Paris.

Bras dessus, bras dessous, ils se perdirent dans la foule. Deux vieux amis marchant posément et devisant de concert.

Avant d’entrer dans un magasin, un tailleur pour hommes, ils se sourirent, amicalement.

Valjean expliqua au tailleur ce qu’il souhaitait, sachant que Javert allait commander invariablement un costume noir ou bleu foncé, le plus proche possible d’un uniforme de police. Impossible pour l’opéra !

Javert était un peu agacé de voir Valjean agir ainsi avec lui, comme un père habillant son fils ou un mari gérant la garde-robe de sa femme. Mais il ne dit rien. Il savait à quel point cela faisait plaisir au vieux forçat d’avoir ainsi quelqu’un à s’occuper et à gâter.


	8. SCÈNE VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valjean gâte Javert.  
> Ce qui amuse et agace tout autant le vieux cogne.

Bientôt, Javert dut supporter les mains du tailleur et de ses aides sur lui. Il retira son chapeau et son manteau, dévoilant son uniforme de police.

Ce qui impressionna tout le personnel.

A la demande du tailleur, l’uniforme fut enlevé également et Javert apparut, vêtu de sa simple chemise blanche et de ses bas, provoquant un regard intéressé de la part de Valjean.

Mais le visage du policier restait fermé et renfrogné.

Le tailleur examina, mesura, il tourna autour de Javert, ignorant l’agacement qui montait dans son client et faisait étinceler ses yeux de métal.

« Peut-être du vert bouteille, risqua Valjean.

\- C’est une excellente idée, » renchérit le tailleur, enthousiasmé par cette proposition.

Il disparut, sans nul doute à la recherche d’un habit à faire essayer…

Javert leva les yeux au ciel avant de fustiger Valjean d’un regard.

Le tailleur revint aussitôt avec une veste d’un joli vert foncé et pria le policier de l’essayer. Bien entendu, avec un géant comme l’inspecteur, la coupe n’allait pas mais c’était la couleur qu’il fallait définir.

Et la couleur était parfaite !

La veste était un peu trop étroite pour les épaules, si larges, du policier, mais Valjean sut que M. Bellancourt avait eu raison.

Javert allait être magnifique dans cette couleur.

Le vieil homme essaya d’ignorer la chaleur qui montait en lui à l’idée de voir Javert habillé ainsi, puis de le voir petit à petit déshabillé par ses soins.

« Combien de temps me laissez-vous ?, » demanda le tailleur.

Et étrangement, il s’adressa à Jean Valjean.

Javert ne fit rien mais se rapprocha, il n’aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenaient les idées du commerçant.

Il allait répondre sèchement n’importe quelle date mais Valjean fut plus vif.

« Pour le plus rapidement possible, répondit le vieil homme, si solennel avec sa barbe blanche et son costume de qualité.

\- Trois jours. Cela vous va ?

\- A merveille. »

Javert ne dit rien, il était estomaqué.

A quoi bon donner si peu de temps au tailleur ? Il allait devoir travailler vite et cela allait se ressentir dans le prix. Forcément !

Mais Valjean ne le releva pas.

Il poursuivit en souriant, soulagé :

« Nous passerons le matin pour les essayages. Maintenant, il faudrait un manteau d’hiver et des gants pour mon ami.

\- Et un bonnet !, » lança Javert, amusé par la fougue de son compagnon.

Et le comprenant encore moins.

Le tailleur était content. Malgré le peu de temps dont il disposait, il voyait des clients sérieux et susceptibles de revenir dans son échoppe. Pour peu qu’on les traite bien.

Ce fut vite fait et bien fait.

Javert se retrouva avec un lourd manteau, épais, d’une coupe un peu plus moderne que ses habituels carricks. Seule la couleur, noire, n’avait pas pu être changé. Javert avait été intraitable.

D’ailleurs pour ne laisser aucun doute dans l’esprit du tailleur, le policier réclama la facture et en versa une large part. Valjean secoua la tête avec dépit et régla l’autre.

Mais il fallait sauvegarder les apparences.

Dans le fiacre qui les ramenait chez eux, Javert demanda des explications.

« Qu’il me faille un vêtement pour le baptême du petit-Jean, je le conçois, mais pourquoi précipiter les choses ?

\- Je profite de ton humeur conciliante. On ne sait jamais avec toi.

\- Cela ne veut rien dire Jean !

\- Disons que je veux te voir bien habillé le plus vite possible ! Songe que je ne t’ai jamais vu en dehors de ton uniforme ou de ton costume noir si strict.

\- Il est très bien, mon costume noir ! »

Javert rit, bientôt imité par Valjean, et les deux hommes arrivèrent rue de l’Homme-Armé.

L’inspecteur avait des paquets dans les bras, Valjean vint à son secours.

L’aider à sortir du fiacre, à entrer dans la maison, puis enfin seuls, à l’abri des regards, l’aider à poser ses paquets sur le sol pour l’embrasser.

« Toussaint ?, murmura Javert, pressant.

\- Elle sera là demain. Nous sommes seuls ce soir.

\- Dîner ?

\- Prêt à être servi. Tu as faim ?

\- Pas de nourriture. J’ai faim de toi.

\- Alors allons dans la chambre. »

Ils s’aimèrent tendrement, se redécouvrant, se caressant, s’embrassant, se faisant gémir puis crier.

Quand leurs sens furent apaisés, ils descendirent dîner.

Amoureux et affectueux.

« Marius m’a dit que tu as une maison rue Plumet ?

\- Oui, inspecteur Javert, répondit en souriant l’ancien forçat.

\- Une maison plus grande avec un jardin ?

\- En effet, inspecteur.

\- Il faut nous y installer dans ce cas. Pour que tu commences à m’enseigner le jardinage.

\- François, au printemps, pourquoi pas ? L’hiver s’installe, laissons cette question en suspens.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il y a tellement de projets en attente. Nous sommes bien, tous les deux, rue de l’Homme-Armé, non ?

\- Je crois que je n’ai jamais été aussi heureux qu’avec toi, » avoua Javert.

Le souvenir d’Antoine rendit le policier, amer.

Que se serait-il passé si le jeune homme avait vécu ? Il se serait lassé de ce grand policier, froid et distant, et un jour ou l’autre, il serait parti. Javert aurait été brisé et la Seine aurait enfin récupéré son dû.

Valjean était un miracle ! La dernière raison de vivre de l’inspecteur Javert.

« Allons nous coucher Jean, préféra conclure le policier, ne supportant pas la tournure prise par ses pensées. Demain, je dois me charger de l’affaire Berger avec l’inspecteur Walle. »

Une certaine routine s’installa peu à peu.

Plus prudent, plus reposé, Javert se sentit mieux. Il se rendit compte que la fièvre avait disparu définitivement et que le mal de tête chronique s’était arrêté. Il était libéré de la migraine.

Les jours se ressemblèrent.

Le préfet M. Chabouillet continua à venir chercher Javert pour le déjeuner. Il avait pensé que le divisionnaire viendrait de lui-même, mais jamais l’ancien inspecteur ne se serait permis de s’imposer. Ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel au vieil homme et sourire Marigny, le secrétaire du préfet.

Javert ne changerait jamais !

Le divisionnaire aida Walle à avancer dans l’affaire Berger mais sans se livrer à des démarches plus poussées. Il laissa ses inspecteurs se charger d’interroger, de perquisitionner, d’enquêter… Il aiguillait, conseillait et initiait la même relation avec Walle que celle qu’il avait entretenu des années durant avec l’ancien divisionnaire, M. Marigny. Walle était ravi et prenait de l’assurance.

Javert était rassuré pour Montreuil-sur-Mer. Walle allait être une bonne recrue et un excellent chef de police.

Le samedi devint un jour dédié à la musique et à la charité.

Le premier samedi changea à tout jamais l’inspecteur Javert.

Javert n’était pas au fait de cette soirée à l’opéra. Il quitta son poste comme à son habitude maintenant. Le matin, il avait profité d’une visite qu’il devait faire à plusieurs commissaires dans Paris pour essayer son costume.

Les dernières retouches furent vite réalisées.

Le tailleur avait travaillé vite et bien. Il avait été payé assez cher pour cela.

Javert put donc essayer son costume terminé et fut un peu surpris de se voir ainsi

Il se tint raide, droit mais la coupe du costume révélait sa taille fine et ses épaules larges étaient bien mises en valeur.

Le tailleur était amusé par le manège du policier, qui se regardait et s’examinait dans le miroir comme s’il rencontrait un inconnu.

« Vous n’avez jamais pensé à vous faire tailler un costume de cette couleur ?

\- Je ne quitte que rarement mon uniforme, admit Javert.

\- C’est un tort, monsieur. »

Javert se quitta un instant des yeux, étonné du sourire du tailleur. Il n’était rien d’autre que sincère et bienveillant.

Le commerçant, voyant l’attitude conciliante de son client et voulant embellir davantage la belle silhouette que cela faisait, ajouta un chapeau assorti à la tenue. Javert était un autre homme.

Il baissa le regard, gêné. Il se préférait en inspecteur de police, sévère et inflexible, protégé derrière son uniforme bien sanglé que dans cet homme, habillé en dandy, à la dernière mode et...presque beau…

« C’est pour quelle occasion ?, demanda le tailleur, curieux de cette réaction de honte.

\- Un baptême.

\- Vous êtes superbe, votre ami appréciera. »

Javert lutta pour rester impassible, mais il vit la rougeur envahir ses joues. Trop lisible ! Le miroir le montrait.

« J’ai fait un effort, il a intérêt à apprécier, réussit à répondre Javert, d’une voix froide, fier de lui.

\- Puis-je donner un conseil à monsieur ? »

Javert hocha la tête, il s’examinait encore, essayant de s’habituer à cette image de lui.

Un joli costume vert bouteille, un chapeau de velours neuf, des gants couleur crème, des bottines pour embellir la jambe bien tournée dans un pantalon serré.

« Faites raccourcir vos favoris, monsieur. Ils sont trop touffus et cachent votre visage. Cela permettrait de faire ressortir vos yeux. Ils sont d’une couleur assez inhabituelle, vous pourriez les mettre en valeur.

\- Je n’y ai jamais songé.

\- Je m’en doute, monsieur, » sourit le tailleur.

Javert fut soulagé de retirer ce costume, bien trop beau pour lui, et de remettre son uniforme, de se retrouver en inspecteur Javert et non en M. Javert...voire M. Valjean… Il avait tout l’air d’un marié dans ce costume de prix.

Il demanda à ce que tout soit livré rue de l’Homme-Armé, paya quelques frais supplémentaires et reprit son travail.

Professionnel, Javert sauta le repas de midi pour rattraper l’heure passée en essayage.

Enfin, le soir vint et Javert retourna chez Cosette. Pour y trouver Jean Valjean qui l’attendait, content de le voir.

Le forçat lui annonça qu’ils allaient partir et Javert s’en étonna.

« Où allons-nous Jean ?, demanda-t-il, surpris.

\- Il y a trop longtemps que M. Fauchelevent délaisse ses pauvres malheureux. J’ai besoin d’un garde.

\- A votre service, monsieur, » rétorqua Javert, en claquant des talons.

Il était tôt mais Valjean ne voulait pas laisser passer un samedi de plus sans aider ses déshérités. Il y avait des semaines qu’il ne venait plus à l’église Saint-Étienne.

Il ne fallait pas traîner, étant donné qu’après ils devaient partir à l’opéra. Mais cela Javert ne le savait pas.

Valjean avait fait venir chez les Pontmercy le costume de Javert, Toussaint s’en était chargée. L’ancien forçat avait hâte de voir son homme habillé ainsi. Le tissu coûteux, le chapeau bien assorti, même les gants de cuir avaient été prévus. Valjean connaissait bien ce tailleur et il avait confiance dans son goût et son tour de main.

Ce nouvel achat le confirmait.

Les deux hommes quittèrent donc la maison rue des Filles du Calvaire et marchèrent un peu en silence dans les rues encore froides et humides.

L’hiver était loin d’être terminé.


	9. SCÈNE IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javert est si beau dans son nouveau costume. N'est-ce-pas, monsieur Valjean ?

Jean Valjean interrogea Javert sur sa journée et le divisionnaire de police raconta, un peu. L’affaire Berger, l’inspecteur Walle, le préfet Chabouillet et une nouvelle affaire de meurtre qui lui avait rappelé Montparnasse…

Devant l’église eut lieu la même scène qu’il y avait plusieurs semaines maintenant. Les nonnes, le prêtre, les malheureux avaient été prévenus du retour de M. Fauchelevent et tout le monde l’attendait avec impatience.

Javert se glissa dans l’ombre, contre un mur et attendit. Il regardait Valjean, si beau dans ce rôle de bon samaritain et ses joues le brûlèrent lorsque ses pensées dérivèrent vers les souvenirs de la dernière fois.

Ils avaient lutté et il avait dû s’avouer vaincu devant la force de Valjean, et il avait désiré l’ancien forçat.

Se secouant, Javert chercha des yeux le petit Maurice.

Il y avait plusieurs femmes accompagnées d’enfants mais un seul enfant osait le regarder sans peur.

Javert eut un petit sourire et hocha la tête pour saluer l’enfant. Maurice rendit le sourire et échappa à sa mère pour courir vers l’imposant policier.

Javert s’agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur et mieux entendre l’enfant.

« T’es de nouveau là ? T’étais où ?, interrogea la voix enfantine.

\- Mais oui, Maurice, je suis parti et je suis revenu.

\- Ça fait longtemps qu’il est pas venu, M. Fauchelevent, tu l’as poissé ?

\- Non, il a dû partir en voyage.

\- Il a pas le droit ! Maman a eu faim !

\- Pourquoi ? »

Le sourire de Javert s’était évanoui. Il avait un regard dur qui fit reculer l’enfant.

« Pourquoi ?, répéta-t-il, plus doux.

\- L’a pas beaucoup d’argent, maman, l’a pas beaucoup de manger.

\- Et toi ? Tu as eu faim ?

\- Non, madame me donne tout ce qu’elle a mais il faut pas que M. Fauchelevent s’en aille comme ça ! Dis-lui, toi !

\- Je vais le lui dire, t’en fais pas. Tiens, petit bonhomme.

\- Merci, monsieur, » fit l’enfant, ravi.

Javert avait sorti une pomme de sa poche, il avait gardé ça pour son repas de midi mais il l’avait oubliée.

L’enfant s’empara d’autorité de la main du policier et, cette fois, l’inspecteur ne grogna pas et le ramena à sa mère.

Seulement Javert voulut discuter un peu avec la femme donc il l’attira dans un coin d’un hochement de tête.

Elle le suivit, blanche de peur et ses mains serrant son fils contre elle.

« Monsieur, je suis désolée s’il vous a ennuyé et si cette pomme a été volé, je…

\- Votre fils ne m’a pas ennuyé et je lui ai donné cette pomme, madame, mais il m’a inquiété.

\- Inquiété ? »

Javert ne savait pas trop quoi dire alors il répéta les mots de l’enfant et demanda à la femme, atterrée par ce que son fils avait raconté au policier, ce qu’elle faisait dans la vie.

« Des ménages, monsieur, mais ça ne paie pas beaucoup.

\- Avez-vous pensé à vous rendre au couvent de la Croix-aux-Champs ? »

La femme releva la tête et regarda Javert, outrée.

« Je ne suis pas une prostituée ! »

Le policier leva les mains, conciliant, désolé.

« Je n’ai pas dit cela ! Le couvent a pour vocation d’aider les femmes perdues mais aussi celles dans le besoin. Votre fils recevrait une éducation. Gratuitement ! Vous pourriez être formée à un métier qui vous rapporterait plus. »

Javert se tut, il avait parlé vite, il reprenait son souffle.

« Que voulez-vous exactement monsieur le policier ?, demanda sèchement la femme.

\- Juste, vous venir en aide. Pardonnez-moi de m’être imposé. »

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Javert s’inclina. Une fois de plus, il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

Il allait retourner dans l’ombre du mur mais la femme le suivit pour le retenir, une main posée sur son bras.

« Vous dites qu’ils se chargeraient de mon fils gratuitement ?

\- Oui madame, et de vous aussi, si vous le souhaitez.

\- Où est-ce avez-vous dit ? »

Javert recula doucement, retirant son bras de la main de la femme ; farouche, il n’aimait pas être touché. Il glissa sa main dans sa poche et en sortit une petite carte de visite.

« Savez-vous lire ?

\- Pas trop.

\- Demandez aux nonnes de vous conduire là. Je vais me porter garant pour vous. »

Javert écrivit quelques mots au dos de la carte, quelques mots pour expliquer la situation et des remerciements puis il signa.

Il tendit la carte à la femme et s’inclina à nouveau.

La femme resta un instant stupéfaite, tournant et retournant la carte entre ses doigts, avant de reprendre sa place dans la file d’attente, son fils tenant sa main.

Javert reprit sa surveillance, patiemment.

Il ne vit pas le regard attendri de Valjean, son sourire doux, il ne vit pas l’amour qui irradiait du vieil homme. Heureusement ! Il se serait précipité sur lui pour l’embrasser ou se serait enfui dans les rues, gêné de tant d’attentions.

La distribution dura une heure, puis Valjean assura qu’il sera là le samedi, comme d’habitude, à moins d’un empêchement.

Le vieux jardinier évoqua la fièvre de son petit-fils et les religieuses le plaignirent et l’assurèrent de leur soutien.

Dieu merci ! Jean-Luc allait mieux !

Puis Valjean rejoignit Javert et ils repartirent pour la maison Pontmercy. Toujours silencieux, mais Valjean saisit le bras du policier et le serra très fort contre lui, amusé de le voir rougir.

« Pouvons-nous rentrer chez nous ?, murmura Javert, plein d’espoir.

\- Non, ce soir, Cosette et Marius ont prévu quelque chose. Nous n’avons que le temps de nous préparer.

\- Nous préparer ? »

Javert essaya de soutirer des informations à l’ancien forçat mais le policier n’arriva à rien.

Chez les Pontmercy, c’était l’affolement général. Javert en fut décontenancé.

Marius criait après les servantes, il cherchait une cravate de soie, perdue dans ses tiroirs. Nicolette cherchait et ne savait pas où son jeune maître l’avait posée.

Cosette cherchait son bas bleu et on l’entendait paniquer dans sa chambre.

Une nourrice était arrivée pour se charger du petit-Jean et le nourrir au cas où il réclamerait à manger.

Même si, normalement, il devait tenir la soirée.

La tante de Marius, Mlle Gillenormand l’Aînée, restait à la maison pour gérer les choses.

On courait, on s’affolait et de ce fait, les choses avançaient encore moins vite.

Seul, M. Gillenormand attendait impassible dans l’entrée, en bel habit brodé.

Lorsqu’il vit arriver M. Valjean et le divisionnaire, il eut un regard soulagé.

« Nous faisons vite, lança Valjean.

\- Un quart d’heure, Monsieur Jean ! Pas davantage !, le prévint le patriarche.

\- Cela suffira ! »

Valjean saisit Javert par la main pour l’entraîner dans la chambre d’ami où son nouveau costume l’attendait.

« Habille-toi vite et rendez-vous dans l’entrée !, ordonna hâtivement Valjean.

\- Jean ! Explique-moi !

\- Pas le temps ! »

Valjean quitta précipitamment la chambre d’ami.

La chambre de Javert !

Le policier était un peu fâché d’être traité si cavalièrement et fut tenté de ne pas se plier aux ordres, mais il imagina la déception de Valjean.

Et il commença à se changer.

Il dut aussi s’avouer qu’il mourrait d’envie de se montrer dans son nouveau costume à Valjean.

Javert était rapide à s’habiller ; bientôt il fut vêtu de pied en cape et retrouva la même sensation étrange d’être en face d’un inconnu.

Il était prêt et sortit de sa chambre pour retourner dans l’entrée.

Il y retrouva monsieur Gillenormand, toujours aussi patient et content de voir l’efficacité du divisionnaire.

Le vieil homme fut surpris de le voir aussi bien habillé, il savait que M. Valjean avait comploté avec Cosette pour fournir un beau costume au vieux policier.

Mais de là à le voir ainsi…

Un petit cri de surprise le fit se retourner et Javert aperçut les yeux étonnés de Cosette. La jeune baronne de Pontmercy était tellement belle dans sa robe de soirée, la main posée sur le bras de Marius, devenu un superbe dandy, si éloigné de l’étudiant révolté des barricades !

Mais leurs regards ne furent rien à côté de celui de Jean Valjean.

Lorsque le policier aperçut l’ancien forçat descendant les marches de l’escalier, dans son superbe costume gris qui lui allait si bien, Javert en fut troublé.

Javert avait capté le regard surpris, fier, amoureux de Valjean et il en rougit, touché.

Javert baissa la tête, gêné.

« Vous êtes bien habillé, M. Javert, lança la voix taquine de madame Euphrasie de Pontmercy.

\- Merci, madame la baronne. Je vous retourne le compliment, » reprit Javert, la voix légèrement incertaine.

Deux mains, fortes et douces, l’aidèrent à mettre son manteau, glissant sur ses épaules dans une caresse discrète.

_Jean !_

« Nous ne sommes pas en avance, gronda le patriarche. En avant ! »

Ce fut le signal du départ de toute la famille et Javert allait les suivre lorsqu’il sentit Valjean le retenir un instant.

Juste une main restée sur l’épaule.

« Où allons-nous Jean ? »

Une bouche, empressée, se posa sur la sienne et força ses lèvres à s’écarter. Javert s’abandonna, oubliant toute prudence.

S’embrasser ainsi, dans l’entrée de la maison des Gillenormand-Pontmercy !

A la merci des serviteurs…

Imprudent au possible...et cependant délicieusement bon…

« A l’opéra, » souffla Valjean lorsqu’il relâcha enfin la bouche de son amant.

Et sans laisser le temps à Javert de répondre, Valjean entraîna son compagnon dans la rue. Ils sortirent dans la nuit et le froid, rejoignant tout le monde entassé dans la voiture.

On ne commenta pas leur retard.

L’opéra était bondé, heureusement, Marius avait une loge, grâce à un ami de son père. L’opéra était un plaisir assez régulier, même s’il était assez onéreux.

Un plaisir pour les gens riches et bien nés.

Heureusement, cet ami était riche, justement, et il aimait beaucoup Marius. Depuis que celui-ci avait découvert qui était son père et aussi échappé aux barricades, le jeune fils d’un baron d’Empire essayait de côtoyer des gens qui avait connu son père.

Marius Pontmercy, le digne fils du colonel George Pontmercy, baron d’Empire, détenteur de la légion d’honneur et récompensé par l’Empereur en personne, était heureux d’entendre parler de son père, ce héros de l’Empire.

Depuis le retour officiel de Marius chez son grand-père, le jeune baron pouvait venir quand il le souhaitait et pour rien, à l’opéra.

Il en était quitte avec une visite à faire au vieil ami de son père.

Ce qui était un arrangement qui plaisait à tout le monde.

Javert n’était jamais venu à l’opéra, il dardait ses yeux partout et était surpris de voir tout ce monde. Valjean posa sa main, rassurante, sur son épaule et le guida dans la foule.

Jusqu’à la loge de Marius, abandonnant les autres, encore à s’extasier sur les personnes présentes, saluant des amis et discutant avec quelques-uns.

Javert en fut reconnaissant à Valjean. Il avait dû supporter la cohue avec un calme olympien et ce calme commençait à s’effriter.

« Merci Jean, murmura Javert, soulagé, alors que les deux hommes entraient dans une petite salle, déserte et discrète, avec une vue imprenable sur la scène.

\- A ton service, François. »


	10. SCÈNE X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javert et ses contradictions.  
> Javert et ses péchés.  
> Il va falloir le contraindre à obéir !

_« A ton service, François… »_

Surpris par le son de la voix de Jean Valjean, rauque et tendre, Javert le regarda et il déglutit.

Valjean le fixait, les yeux brillant de désir.

C’était maintenant un regard que le policier connaissait bien, mais ce n’était ni le moment, ni l’endroit.

L’ancien forçat leva la main et caressa tendrement la joue du policier, se perdant dans les favoris, si touffus, qui ornaient ses joues.

Il allait l’embrasser, fou de Valjean ! Inconscient !

Javert se recula et repoussa son compagnon.

« Non ! N’y pense même pas !

\- Ho si j’y pense, François ! Tu es magnifique ! J’ai envie de t’aimer, maintenant. De te déshabiller, lentement, et de te faire l’amour...à te faire crier, fort.

\- Jean, » opposa Javert, la voix brisée.

Mais ce fut l’arrivée des autres membres de la famille Pontmercy qui retint Valjean.

Ils s’assirent et la musique commença.

Javert fut sous le charme, instantanément. Il perdit son air concentré, son visage s’adoucit, comme après l’amour, comme après le plaisir.

Dans l’obscurité, il sentit les doigts de Valjean se glisser dans les siens, il les accepta et captura la main chaude et douce de son compagnon pour la serrer.

Ce fut une belle soirée.

Au départ !

A l’entracte, Marius se chargea de ramener des boissons à Cosette et à son grand-père, ainsi que quelques bonbons. Les deux hommes ne voulaient rien.

Mais le jeune baron disparut, une voix, amusée et surprise, éclata dans la loge.

« Javert ?! J’ignorais que vous alliez à l’opéra !

\- Monsieur le comte, » fit Javert en se levant précipitamment pour s’incliner avec déférence.

Le comte de Rochefort, flanqué du ministre de la guerre, étaient présents, entourés d’une ribambelle de courtisans.

On apprécia le salut du divisionnaire.

Politesse de subalterne, c’était toujours un plaisir pour ces hommes de pouvoir de voir cet homme, si grand, si impressionnant, s’incliner devant eux avec déférence.

Soumis Javert ! Respectueux Javert !

Valjean serrait les poings de colère.

« Nous venions saluer notre ami, monsieur Gillenormand, expliqua le comte de Rochefort, et voilà que nous tombons sur vous, monsieur le divisionnaire. Quelle heureuse coïncidence !

\- En effet, monsieur le comte. »

Javert ne se rasseyait pas, respectueux, soumis. Ne devait-il pas filer droit ?

« Bien. Nous espérons votre présence au bal de la semaine prochaine, M. Gillenormand, lança le ministre de la guerre, ignorant superbement le divisionnaire de la police.

\- Je suis trop vieux pour ces fantaisies, répondit le vieillard en riant. Vous aurez mes enfants pour me représenter, mon cher comte. »

M. Gillenormand désigna de sa main Marius et Cosette, restés muets, impressionnés par tous ces importants personnages.

« Je passerai vous voir chez vous dans ce cas, il y a longtemps que je ne vous ai pas battu aux échecs. Et entendu critiquer Buonaparte ! »

Mais si le ministre de la guerre n’en avait que faire du divisionnaire, il n’en était pas de même du comte de Rochefort.

Ce dernier s’approcha de Javert, admirant la position de ce dernier, un impeccable garde-à-vous.

Cela l’amusa.

« Et vous Javert ? Vous viendrez, n’est-ce-pas ?, reprit le ministre de la police.

\- Si vous le désirez, monsieur le comte.

\- Et vous, monsieur ? »

Le comte de Rochefort s’adressait à Jean Valjean, le seul à ne pas avoir été désigné ou interpellé durant la conversation.

L’ancien maire de Montreuil-sur-Mer retrouva son sourire poli et respectueux.

« Je suis M. Jean Valjean. Je ne suis qu’une relation de monsieur le divisionnaire, monsieur le comte. »

Jean Valjean ne voulait pas ajouter qu’il était le père de madame la baronne de Pontmercy et un ancien forçat gracié aujourd’hui.

« Mais êtes-vous invité à la réception, monsieur ?, insista le ministre, curieux.

\- Monsieur Valjean est un homme fatigué, monsieur. Il ne doit pas commettre d’imprudence. »

Javert s’était interposé, poliment mais fermement entre le ministre et Jean Valjean. M. Madeleine eut envie de lever les yeux au ciel.

Son intervention surprit le ministre de la police et lui donna envie d’en savoir plus. Bien évidemment.

_Jean Valjean ?_ Ce nom ne lui disait rien.

Mais il allait chercher !

« Un bal n’est pas une imprudence, Javert. Votre ami pourra partir dés qu’il se sentira fatigué.

\- Monsieur le comte, je…, commença Javert, prêt à revenir à la charge.

\- J’ai reçu une invitation de la part de monsieur Chabouillet, » asséna Valjean.

Le vieux forçat avait parlé pour empêcher son impulsif compagnon de s’opposer trop violemment à son supérieur.

Et quel supérieur !

Cela lui valut un regard paniqué de Javert et un sourire intéressé du comte.

« Ainsi, vous avez une invitation, M. Valjean, j’aurai donc le plaisir de discuter un instant avec vous. »

Puis le comte salua d’un rapide _« madame, messieurs »_.

Les deux hommes partirent après un hochement de tête, poli, et Javert eut toutes les peines du monde à s’incliner, lentement, avec déférence.

Son visage avait pâli.

Valjean se leva et vint le soutenir, le pousser à se rasseoir, à se calmer. Maintenant l’ancien forçat savait que derrière cet aspect impassible, une tempête se préparait, pleine d’angoisse, de colère et de regrets. M. Gillenormand et Cosette restèrent silencieux, ne sachant quoi dire pour apaiser la situation.

« C’est ainsi quand on est un forçat évadé, ami d’un policier. Je ferai face, sourit Valjean.

\- Si un seul d’entre eux ose te manquer de respect, Jean. Si un seul se permet de te prendre de haut… Il faudra une brigade entière pour m’empêcher de lui fracasser la mâchoire.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais que je vienne ?

\- Une soirée sans toi me semble dure à supporter mais je ne me serai jamais permis de te forcer à m’accompagner. J’ai demandé cela mais je ne l’aurai pas accepté.

\- Et M. Chabouillet ?

\- Je lui aurai claqué son invitation sur son bureau et c’était bon. Mais là...le ministre... »

Javert baissa la tête et ses mains se retrouvèrent glissées dans ses favoris.

« Il faudra donc que je joue le rôle de M. Madeleine pour les charmer et éviter les importuns.

\- Je ne les laisserai pas t’approcher, Jean, dit sourdement Javert. Il faudra me passer sur le corps !

\- François !, » rit Valjean.

Le rire de monsieur le maire détendit l’atmosphère, réveillant Cosette et M. Gillenormand restés subjugués par cet échange.

Marius arriva à cet instant, surpris par l’atmosphère étrange, interloqué de voir l’inspecteur Javert serrant ostensiblement la main de M. Valjean, sans vraiment s’en rendre compte.

La musique reprit.

Les deux mains étaient serrées étroitement, les doigts s’entremêlèrent...et la caresse devint troublante…

Javert fut beaucoup moins concentré sur la musique et beaucoup plus conscient de la présence à ses côtés de Jean Valjean.

Lorsque le final eut retenti, la famille Gillenormand-Pontmercy quitta l’opéra. On avait prévu un dîner tardif dans un restaurant.

Javert avait son visage austère lorsqu’il se rhabilla, suivant Valjean mais ses yeux étincelants indiquaient clairement à son compagnon, son besoin d’amour.

L’ancien forçat était fier de voir l’effet que quelques touches avaient sur l’impressionnant inspecteur Javert.

Le restaurant était à deux pas de l’opéra, on marcha dans la nuit et la rue, dans la neige et la foule. Javert croisa ses mains dans le dos, trop incertain de leur comportement.

Valjean se plaça près de lui au restaurant et, une fois de plus, il trouva Javert très beau dans son costume.

Et il se rendit compte qu’il n’était pas le seul à être impressionné par Javert. La plupart des clients attablés regardèrent le grand homme avec attention.

Il faut dire que la haute taille de l’inspecteur, son air farouche accentué par les deux favoris, touffus, qui ornaient ses joues, ses épaules larges et puissantes attiraient le regard. Il ressemblait à un soldat, prêt à la guerre.

Son costume le rendait juste beau et attirant.

Javert vit le sourire tendre de Valjean et machinalement, il lui rendit son sourire.

Et ce fut comme le soleil après la pluie, Javert perdit son air austère pour devenir élégant, charmeur.

Valjean en eut le souffle coupé. Cela ne dura qu’un instant !

L’inspecteur s’assit à table et retrouva son masque impassible.

Cosette monopolisa la parole, ravie de l’opéra. Elle harcelait Javert sur ses impressions et le policier avoua qu’il avait trouvé cela magnifique...mais qu’il manquait de connaissances pour pouvoir en parler…

Puis Javert remercia humblement le baron et la baronne de Pontmercy, et M. Gillenormand, pour leur invitation.

Respectueux Javert !

Valjean eut envie de le secouer pour le mettre en colère et perdre cet air soumis.

Marius lui demanda une fois de plus de les appeler par leurs prénoms. Valjean dut se retenir pour ne pas embrasser son gendre.

Pour apprivoiser Javert, il fallait briser ce carcan de soumission et d’obéissance qui le retenait. Ce n’était pas la première fois que Marius lui demandait cela, Javert ne pouvait pas l’ignorer encore longtemps

Il baissa la tête, gêné, mais resta muet.

Puis Cosette lui porta le coup de grâce :

« Surtout si vous acceptez de nous faire l’honneur de devenir le parrain de notre petit Jean-Luc.

\- Moi ? Le parrain ?, répéta Javert, livide.

\- Vous entrerez officiellement dans notre famille et pourrez nous appeler par nos prénoms plus facilement.

\- Je n’en suis pas digne, madame la baronne. Je... »

Valjean posa sa main sur le bras du policier, pour calmer les tremblements et apaiser la panique.

« Vous en êtes digne au contraire, reprit Cosette. Vous avez sauvé mon mari, vous avez fait gracier mon père, vous nous avez aidé lors de mon accouchement. Vous…

\- J’ai tué votre mère, poursuivi votre père durant des années, j’ai personnellement veillé à ce qu’on n’oublie pas son existence malgré sa mort officiellement attestée, j’ai laissé mourir les amis de votre mari à la barricade en les trompant. Dois-je poursuivre ? »

Ces révélations et ces rappels faits d’une voix froide glacèrent l’atmosphère.

Javert restait Javert. La musique n’avait pas suffi.

« Mes amis ne sont pas morts à cause de vous, inspecteur, dit doucement Marius, des larmes embuant ses yeux à la mention de ses chers disparus. Ils seraient morts de toute façon, vous étiez plutôt leur victime à la barricade. Si mon père ne vous avait pas sauvé…

\- Ma mort a été une tromperie. Un bon policier ne lâche jamais la piste. Tu es un excellent policier, François, et je ne t’ai jamais blâmé pour cela, lança Valjean, attristé.

\- Vous avez sauvé mon petit-fils en aidant M. Valjean, vous auriez pu le dénoncer et vous le pourriez encore. Vous nous avez aidé plusieurs fois : lors de l’accouchement de Cosette, lors de la maladie de Jean-Luc. Je vous bénis pour cela, monsieur, » ajouta M. Gillenormand.

Les yeux se tournèrent vers la jeune baronne de Pontmercy mais son visage avait perdu toute douceur, elle n’avait pas pardonné entièrement au policier.


	11. SCÈNE XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javert devient officiellement le parrain du petit Jean-Luc Pontmercy.

Cosette examinait l’inspecteur Javert sans aucune aménité.

« Vous avez tué ma mère, c’est vrai, dit froidement la baronne de Pontmercy, et encore aujourd’hui, je vous hais pour cela. Vous avez poursuivi mon père, fait de notre vie un Enfer. La peur de mon père lors de nos promenades, je la comprends aujourd’hui. Pas un jour ne se passait sans qu’il ne vous cherche du regard. A tout instant ! Cette peur est restée ancrée en moi. Je ne vous pardonnerai jamais cela. »

Puis, d’une voix dure comme le métal, elle asséna :

« Votre métier ne vous oblige pas à être cruel, monsieur. »

Javert s’était levé, doucement, le regard implacable, il attendait le coup de semonce : _« Sortez »_ avait crié M. Madeleine.

Javert attendait l’ordre de partir venant de sa fille. La fille de Fantine.

Avec courage.

« Puis vous avez sauvé mon mari, protégé son honneur en ne le mentionnant pas sur les barricades. Vous auriez pu le dénoncer, d’autres l’ont été. Pour cela, je vous suis éternellement reconnaissante, monsieur. Vous avez aussi accepté de soutenir mon père, de devenir son ami et…

\- Ceci est une infamie !, claqua Javert. Ne dites rien de plus ! Songez à ce que vous attendez d’un parrain, songez à ce que je suis, en effet ! Et réfléchissez à Dieu ! Et à votre fils, madame. »

Javert croisa ses mains dans le dos, cachant leur tremblement, il s’était mis instinctivement au garde-à-vous et son visage était inflexible. Dur.

« Vous êtes si enclins à pardonner. Je vous admire et vous honore. Pour ma part, je ne me pardonnerai jamais. Je vous prie de m’excuser, je pense qu’il serait plus décent que je quitte cet établissement et vous laisse en famille. »

Les talons claquèrent mais Valjean frappa du poing sur la table. Jean-le-Cric !

« Non ! Tu vas t’asseoir et écouter, François. Ton avis sur toi-même nous importe peu dans cette affaire. Veux-tu nous faire l’honneur d’être le parrain du petit-Jean ? »

Les yeux du policier brillèrent de rage continue, il serra ses poings avec force puis, conscient de son attitude étrange en plein restaurant, il se reprit et s’assit.

« Je n’ai plus d’honneur, Jean, lâcha-t-il, vaincu.

\- Alors accepte et plie-toi à notre volonté.

\- Me soumettre ? Quelle sorte de parrain serai-je ?

\- Un homme fort et courageux qui saura protéger le petit-Jean si jamais quelque chose nous arrivait, lança prudemment Marius.

\- Un homme droit et intègre, qui se pose sans cesse des questions sur ce qui est juste, François, ajouta Valjean en souriant.

\- Un homme condamné à la damnation éternelle, conclut lugubrement Javert. Vous m’amusez ! Vous êtes aveugle ?

\- Non, c’est toi qui l’es, François. Essuie-toi les yeux, tu pleures. »

Javert passa sa main sur son visage, surpris d’y trouver des larmes. Il accepta rageusement le mouchoir de Valjean et s’essuya avec vigueur.

« C’était ton plan, 24601 ? La musique et le guet-apens au restaurant ?, demanda Javert, plus doucement.

\- Non, gardien. C’était celui de Cosette, sourit Valjean.

\- Si j’accepte, j’aurai une faveur à demander.

\- Tout ce que tu désires, François.

\- Qu’on ne me force jamais à enseigner la religion au petit Jean. Dieu et moi, sommes un peu en froid en ce moment. Je ne veux pas risquer de l’influencer.

\- Je me chargerai de cela, répondit Cosette en retrouvant son sourire. Sinon, papa sera heureux de le faire. N’est-ce-pas papa ?

\- Oui, ma chérie. Et ce sera un plaisir d’éveiller cette jeune âme.

\- Vous pourrez lui apprendre le sens de la loi et le respect de l’autorité, monsieur, tenta maladroitement Marius Pontmercy.

\- Pourquoi pas, monsieur le... »

Javert se tut et acheva sa phrase avec un _« Marius »_ , poli et déférent. Le baron eut un sourire éblouissant. Javert s’apprivoisait enfin.

Le sourire revint, timidement, sur les lèvres du policier et l’atmosphère redevint plus légère.

Le dîner put se poursuivre tranquillement. Mais la famille Pontmercy-Gillenormand venait de découvrir le caractère difficile et passionné du policier.

Une tempête ! Voilà ce que devait gérer et apaiser Jean Valjean.

Les conversations portèrent sur la musique, bien entendu, et chacun donna son avis. Soit, on jugea la prestation remarquable, Cosette ne tarissait pas d’éloge sur le chanteur qui jouait le personnage central, le valet de chambre Figaro, soit on critiqua le manque de puissance de la voix du chanteur justement et M. Gillenormand racontait d’autres opéras et d’autres baryton-basses qu’il avait entendu dans ce rôle…

Marius approuva le moindre mot de Cosette, les yeux encore trop amoureux pour se faire sa propre opinion.

Valjean était encore trop néophyte dans la musique pour pouvoir énoncer un avis circonstancié, la musique était belle et les chanteurs magnifiques.

Enfin, le repas se termina par une tasse de café et une part de gâteau. Humblement, Javert resta muet durant la soirée et ne regarda personne dans les yeux.

Il ne l’aurait jamais avoué mais la seule idée qui lui était venue à l’esprit lorsqu’il attendait le renvoi de Cosette...la seule solution qu’il avait trouvé était la Seine.

Ce qui le fit sourire amèrement.

Il ne faisait que tourner en rond, revenant au même point, à des moments-clés de sa vie.

Valjean voyait bien le malaise de son compagnon et n’aimait pas cela.

Il décida de lui offrir un départ précipité. Le vieux forçat se leva et déclara qu’il était fatigué puis il demanda à Javert s’il pouvait le raccompagner à son domicile.

Le policier acquiesça et le rejoignit, un immense soulagement visible dans les yeux.

Bien entendu, personne n’était dupe, tout le monde savait que les deux hommes vivaient ensemble mais on accepta le mensonge sans le relever.

Il s’agissait d’apaiser l’inspecteur. On se prêta à la manœuvre.

Les deux hommes quittèrent le restaurant et Valjean prit d’autorité le bras de Javert pour le soutenir. Le temps de trouver un fiacre.

Javert porta sa main à son front, un bref instant.

« Migraine ?, demanda Valjean.

\- Atroce. Il faudrait que je m’étende un instant, avoua Javert.

\- Bientôt, je te le promets.

\- Tu aurais dû me prévenir, Jean. J’aurai pu faire face.

\- Quoique je t’aurai dit, tu aurais refusé d’être parrain. Cela t’a fait du bien d’entendre la vérité dans la bouche de quelqu’un d’autre. 

\- M. Madeleine qui distribue le pardon comme d’autres distribuent les bonbons. Vous voulez tous me pardonner, il n’y a que Cosette qui soit honnête !

\- Elle est jeune, François. Elle ne te connaît pas. »

Valjean fut soulagé en voyant enfin un fiacre arriver et les deux hommes montèrent à l’intérieur. A l’abri du froid et de l’humidité.

Valjean toucha le front du policier mais il n’y avait aucune fièvre. Javert ferma les yeux sous la caresse. Valjean sourit tristement.

« Faut-il que tu sois toujours aussi ardent, François ? Tu étais déjà ainsi avant ? »

_« Avant la barricade »,_ ajouta Valjean, _« in petto »._

« J’ai toujours été violent, ma mère me le répétait assez : _« Contiens-toi François, ou c’est le fouet qui le fera pour toi ! »_ J’ai appris mais j’ai eu souvent besoin du fouet. Difficile de me contenir. J’ai l’impression d’être revenu quarante ans en arrière. 

\- J’aurai aimé rencontré ta mère. Ce devait être une femme remarquable. »

Javert rouvrit les yeux, un fin sourire, un peu dédaigneux sur les lèvres.

« Bien essayé, 24601, mais il faudra être un peu plus persuasif pour me forcer à parler. Le bâton, peut-être ? J’ai une assez bonne résistance au fouet. Ou la cravache ? »

Valjean ne répondit pas, le souvenir de Toulon restait toujours un fantôme entre eux.

Puis l’ancien forçat fut décontenancé par la main de Javert se glissant sur son manteau jusqu’à sa nuque.

Pour le rapprocher et l’embrasser. Où était la prudence du policier ?

Un fiacre n’était pas un lieu bien clos.

Valjean gela et resta immobile.

« François, attends !

\- J’ai besoin de toi, Jean. Mon tendre, murmura Javert.

\- Dieu François ! Je te prie de patienter ! »

Valjean sortit la tête du fiacre par la portière et demanda au cocher de forcer l’allure. Les chevaux passèrent au galop.

Leur arrivée dans la rue de l’Homme-Armé fut l’occasion pour les deux hommes de se ressaisir. Javert descendit, impassible, et Valjean le rejoignit.

L’ancien forçat savait fort bien que son visage était rouge de confusion, que son regard brillait de désir. Il était impressionné par la maîtrise de Javert.

Son masque impassible.

Bien sûr, parfois, le masque était brisé et Javert n’arrivait plus à se dominer.

Ses sentiments transparaissaient sur son visage mais la plupart du temps, il était raide et inflexible.

Le policier venait de tenter d’embrasser Valjean, sa voix rauque de désir, et cependant l’inspecteur se tenait, calme et austère, près d’un Jean Valjean ému et essoufflé.

Valjean ouvrit la porte de la maison de la rue de l’Homme-Armé le plus calmement possible.

Il faisait froid.

D’un commun accord, les deux hommes attendirent d’être au chaud, dans leur chambre, en sécurité, tous les deux, avec un bon feu, avant de s’embrasser.

De s’aimer.

Valjean laissa juste Javert l’aider à retirer son manteau avant de lui permettre de capturer sa main et d’embrasser la paume. Avec amour, désir.

Ce fut la seule caresse consentie par Valjean. D’autorité, il mena son compagnon dans leur chambre.

Javert se plia aux volontés de Valjean, il réchauffa la pièce avec un feu d’enfer. Ceci fait, tourmenté, il quitta la chambre et abandonna son compagnon.

Le temps de faire le tour de la maison, de vérifier toutes les issues, de fermer les volets, de verrouiller les portes.

Le temps de se ressaisir, il avait été si mal ce soir.

Javert n’aimait pas être poussé dans ses retranchements. Il n’aimait pas passer d’un extrême à l’autre en un instant, il rêvait de stabilité, de calme, d’impassibilité.

Comme avant.

Il n’aimait toujours pas être ce nouveau Javert, incapable de se dominer. Peut-être le fouet serait une bonne solution en fait ?

Le gardien eut un petit sourire, il imaginait le visage horrifié de Valjean s’il lui demandait de le fouetter.

Une main, réconfortante et douce, vint se poser sur son épaule.

Jean !

Le policier ne l’avait pas entendu ! Il devait être vraiment fatigué. La main caressa les épaules, bientôt rejointe par la deuxième.

Javert fermait les yeux sous la sensation d’apaisement venue du massage. Ils étaient seuls, dans la nuit et le silence du salon.

Javert avait juste laissé une bougie dans un angle de la pièce.

« Viens François, murmura Valjean. Tu as froid. »

Le divisionnaire se rendit compte tout à coup de ses mains glaciales, mais il voulait faire durer cet instant. Avoir Valjean pour lui, contre lui, sentant disparaître peu à peu le malaise pour laisser la place au désir, au besoin d’aimer.

Valjean dut comprendre.

Il le comprenait si bien maintenant et cela surprenait toujours Javert qui peinait encore à bien lire les signaux de l’autre. Ses propres désirs étaient parfois une langue étrangère pour lui et qu’il avait du mal à déchiffrer.


	12. SCÈNE XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il est difficile à cerner, l'inspecteur, et encore plus difficile à soumettre...mais Jean Valjean s'y efforce. Petit à petit.

Les deux hommes se tenaient l’un tout contre l’autre.

« Ce fut une dure soirée pour toi, mon aimé, souffla Valjean.

\- Ce fut une soirée éprouvante, admit Javert. Vivre avec toi, Jean, ressemble à un exercice de voltige. La musique, l’amour puis le souvenir de mon infamie, le rappel à l’ordre…

\- Il n’y a nulle infamie en toi, François. Aucun rappel à l’ordre. Comment te le faire comprendre ?

\- Si tu savais, Jean… Si tu savais à quel point mon âme est noire... »

Valjean obligea Javert à se tourner pour lui faire face, il ne voyait pas ses yeux. Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort. Lentement, il posa ses lèvres sur celles du policier et l’embrassa délicatement.

« Dis-moi, François, » murmura l’ancien forçat à son gardien.

Le baiser s’approfondit, mais Valjean restait très doux, malgré la montée du désir.

« Dis-moi, François, répéta Valjean.

\- Peut-être un jour, Jean. Mais pas ce soir.

\- Viens François. J’ai froid et j’ai envie de t’aimer.

\- Jean, je ne te mérite pas, murmura Javert. Je ne mérite que le mépris, que la haine… La Seine…

\- Je t’interdis de songer à cela, François !

\- Un jour, Jean, tu m’as dit que je n’étais pas le seul à songer à la Seine. Je suis resté braqué sur moi mais cette phrase était un terrible aveu de ta part. As-tu ?…

\- Allons nous coucher, je t’en prie.

\- Tu es un homme si bon, si bienveillant. Je ne comprends pas Jean !

\- J’étais un homme si seul, François, et j’étais un homme désespérément amoureux d’un autre homme. Un homme qui commençait à peine à me tolérer. Un homme qui me regardait avec amitié, quand il pensait à moi, mais qui n’y pensait pas beaucoup. Alors la Seine a été attrayante pour moi.

\- Je t’aime Jean, je t’aime depuis longtemps, je t’aimais déjà lorsque j’étais encore avec Antoine. Mon tendre, mon amour. »

Javert reprit ses baisers, ses caresses.

Il s’apprêtait à ouvrir la veste magnifique de Jean Valjean, mais l’ancien maire se déroba à son ancien chef de la police. Il saisit la main de Javert et l’emmena dans leur chambre...non sans avoir soufflé la bougie…

Une fois de plus, dans la lumière de la chambre, Valjean trouva Javert très beau, très attirant. Il le toucha, le caressa, ravi de le voir réagir. Javert le saisit fort contre lui et l’approcha de sa bouche pour l’embrasser.

Valjean haleta lorsqu’il sentit la preuve de son excitation contre sa hanche.

Mais Javert ne fit rien de plus. Il attendait, soumis, le désir de Valjean. Ce soir, il laissait le contrôle, ce soir, il avait besoin de se sentir aimé, désiré.

Valjean le comprit.

Il rêvait depuis des jours de dévêtir Javert de son costume. Il commença à le faire. Doucement.

Ses mains défirent la cravate, sa bouche embrassait chaque pouce de peau ainsi mise à nu, Valjean retira lentement la veste.

Javert tremblait dans ses bras.

Le forçat sourit, il se rappelait leur _« nuit de noce »,_ c’était bon, c’était tendre. Mais il espérait les mains de Javert sur lui.

Valjean reprit les lèvres du policier et le baiser devint sauvage. Ça y était ! Javert s’était ressaisi et laissait libre cours à son désir.

Ses doigts défirent à leur tour la cravate de monsieur Madeleine, ils le firent habilement avant d’enlever la veste…puis d’ouvrir les boutons de la chemise…

Une bouche se mit à dévorer la gorge de Valjean, faisant soupirer le forçat.

« Tu es beau, François, gémissait Valjean. Je voudrais ne te voir habillé qu’ainsi. »

Valjean fut surpris en entendant le rire amusé de Javert.

« Jean… Je ne peux pas aller travailler habillé en costume de marié. Même si je dois avouer que je me suis trouvé moins laid dans cet ensemble. »

Valjean sourit, amusé, dépité, il ne savait pas quelle partie de la phrase de Javert le faisait réagir le plus.

Il opta pour la première. La deuxième attendra un peu.

« Un costume de marié, vraiment ? »

Javert se colla le plus près possible de Valjean, la bouche contre son oreille, son souffle faisait frissonner le forçat, un doigt vint tendrement caresser la peau située juste sous l’oreille.

Doux.

« Tu veux que je te fasse ma demande, Jean ?

\- François, haleta Valjean.

\- Veux-tu me voir à genoux devant toi, mon tendre ? »

Javert, lentement, plia le genou et tout à coup, Valjean le dominait. Même à Montreuil, même lorsque Javert réclamait le pardon, il ne l’avait pas vu ainsi, à genoux.

Ce n’était pas comme la fois où Javert le suppliait de ne pas le forcer à lui obéir, c’était doux.

L’inspecteur saisit la main de Valjean et l’embrassa avec passion. Tendresse.

« Est-ce que tu veux de moi, Jean ?

\- Toujours mon François. Viens ! »

Valjean le força à se relever et l’embrassa fougueusement.

« Dieu François ! Je t’aime tellement !

\- Je sais. »

Javert reprit sa position initiale contre Valjean, tout contre lui, le visage dans son cou et il embrassa la peau douce de la gorge. Puis le déshabillage recommença.

Les chemises furent enlevées, la peau nue caressée.

Javert fut déconcentré lorsqu’il sentit les mains fortes de Valjean le saisirent à la taille et le soulever.

Il fut transporté jusqu’au lit et couché doucement sur les draps. En deux mouvements rapides, les chaussures et les bottes furent retirées. Puis, les deux hommes reprirent leurs caresses.

Ils étaient devenus silencieux, seulement attentifs aux gémissements de l’autre. Aux battements de leurs cœurs.

Valjean rayonnait, il était heureux de déshabiller Javert, lui retirer doucement chacun des éléments de son costume, caresser chaque partie du corps ainsi dévoilée. Bientôt, il resta juste le pantalon du policier… Valjean allait s’en charger mais Javert se rebella.

Il renversa le forçat, le coinçant sous sa poigne et entreprit de lui faire perdre pied en lui dévorant la gorge. Ravi de le sentir se cambrer sous sa haute stature.

Ses doigts s’attardèrent sur les mamelons de monsieur le maire et doucement Javert les pinça, provoquant de ce fait un gémissement éhonté.

Puis les mains du policier défirent doucement le pantalon de Valjean, l’enlevèrent, dévoilant le sexe du forçat. Valjean fut bientôt nu sous les mains habiles de l’inspecteur.

Javert prit l’initiative. Il se mit à embrasser le cou, la poitrine de Valjean, il s’arrêta sur un téton, le mordillant, le suçant, faisant gémir encore Jean.

« François, » soupira Valjean, pressant.

Javert eut un sourire suffisant, plein d’orgueil, en glissant le long du ventre de Valjean, laissant une traînée de feu sur son chemin.

Valjean se cambrait.

Le policier se retrouva entre les cuisses de Valjean, qu’il écarta un peu pour accéder à l’entrejambe. Doux Javert, même si ses mains tremblantes montraient assez son excitation, sa maîtrise de soi.

Javert le prit en bouche, fort et le goûta, entier.

Valjean cria. Une prière un peu obscène sortit des lèvres de ce saint...harcelé par cet inspecteur démoniaque.

Ce qui fit sourire Javert alors qu’il léchait la longueur de la hampe, Valjean frémit en sentant les dents du policier. Avant de se remettre à geindre.

Puis, soumis à un traitement impitoyable, Valjean vint.

Javert était fier de réussir à faire crier Jean Valjean, fier d’être assez bon pour lui faire perdre pied à ce point. Il avala la semence jusqu’à la dernière goutte puis, une fois la tempête apaisée, il abandonna sa position pour revenir entre les bras de son compagnon. Et Valjean le serra fort contre lui.

« Vingt ans ferme pour un viol commis par un fonctionnaire d’État, sourit Javert, de retour dans le cou de Valjean.

\- Et toi, mon François ? »

Valjean posa sa main sur l’entrejambe de Javert, dure et ferme. Il était toujours coincé sous la stature de Javert.

La caresse, mutine, fit perdre le fil à Javert. Il ferma les yeux, savourant la sensation de la main de son amant sur lui.

« Je te l’ai dit, je n’ai pas d’importance. Mon Jean…

\- Tu es si beau mon homme. Je veux te voir jouir. »

Javert ne put répondre, il serrait les dents alors que Valjean enlevait son pantalon, glissant ses mains sur le sexe du policier.

Le forçat regardait avec curiosité et affection le visage de Javert changer alors que le plaisir venait. Plus fort, plus profond.

« Ouvre les yeux, François. »

Et par Dieu !

Javert obéit à l’injonction, dévoilant ses magnifiques yeux de glace ternis par le plaisir.

C’était une vision que Valjean aimait beaucoup, voir le policier perdre sa concentration. Il était un peu gêné, un peu fier de ça.

Javert se soumit au regard de Valjean et ne détourna pas les yeux, se laissant mesurer, observer. Lentement, il se sentit partir et lutta pour garder les yeux ouverts.

Soumis Javert ! Amoureux Javert !

Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier, alors qu’il venait entre les mains de Valjean.

« Jure-moi François que jamais tu ne mettras fin à tes jours. Quoiqu’il se passe ! », jeta soudainement Valjean.

Le plaisir encore violent troublait Javert, il eut un sourire un peu incertain.

« Je te le jure, Jean. Tant que tu es avec moi. Mon tendre.

\- Et quand je ne serai plus là ? »

Cette fois, les yeux de glace retrouvèrent leur concentration. Fini le plaisir.

« Que veux-tu dire Jean ?, demanda le policier, un peu sec.

\- Je ne suis plus jeune, François.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? As-tu vu un docteur ? »

La voix devenait angoissée, Jean Valjean caressa les favoris, Javert attrapa la main et la serra à la broyer.

« Je n’ai pas vu de médecin, répondit enfin Valjean. Je n’ai jamais été si bien de toute ma vie.

\- Alors pourquoi dire cela ?

\- Parce que je ne veux plus m’inquiéter pour toi. Je veux être sûr que jamais tu ne te fasses du mal. Quoi qu’il arrive ! »

Le policier se tenait juste au-dessus du voleur, le gardien serrant le forçat. Ses longs cheveux, dénoués et humides de sueur, tombaient sur le visage de Valjean, formant une cascade sombre, parcourue de veines grisonnantes.

Javert resta longtemps immobile, fixant Valjean.

Enfin, il murmura, d’une voix à peine audible :

« Je ne peux pas te jurer cela, Jean. Je suis désolé.

\- François, souffla Valjean, atterré.

\- Ne me demande pas de continuer à vivre sans toi. De revenir à ma vie solitaire.

\- Il le faut, François ! Je... »

Javert coupa la parole à Valjean en l’embrassant. C’était un baiser brutal, désespéré.

« Ne me demande pas ça, Jean. Jamais ! »

Il l’embrassa encore mais plus doucement.

« Jamais ! »

Un troisième baiser, à peine une caresse des lèvres sur celles de Jean Valjean.

« Je t’en supplie. »

Javert posa sa tête contre le cou de Valjean, répétant : _« je t’en supplie »_ , puis Valjean sentit les larmes couler sur son épaule. Il enveloppa, fort, Javert dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Mais le regard de Valjean restait ferme et résolu.

« Il le faudra bien un jour, mon bel inspecteur.

\- Jean…

\- Parce que je t’aime. »

Javert n’avait plus aucune force, il tremblait et pleurait, silencieux.

Les deux hommes se turent et attendirent que leurs cœurs se calment. La tempête s’apaisait.

Valjean fit basculer Javert sur le côté pour se coucher contre lui, une main entourant sa taille. Il se mit à embrasser le cou de son compagnon.

Tendrement.

« Dors, mon amour. »

Un rire sans joie, sans humour, retentit dans la chambre.


	13. SCÈNE XIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il ne sert à rien de revenir sur le passé...mais lorsque votre vie toute entière ne repose que sur le passé ?

Les deux hommes étaient étendus, l’un contre l’autre, amoureux et angoissés.

« Comment veux-tu que je dorme après une telle demande ?, souffla Javert, amer.

\- Vous êtes la personne la plus étrange que je connaisse, inspecteur, vous n’acceptez pas le péché de sodomie mais vous êtes prêt à commettre le péché du suicide sans aucun remord. »

Un silence surpris suivit cette déclaration de M. Madeleine puis Javert ricana.

« C’est exact ! Mais le suicide n’entraîne que moi sur le chemin de la damnation.

\- Nous tomberons ensemble, murmura Valjean.

\- Je serai là, je te le jure, ou que tu sois, je serai là !

\- Ce n’est pas la promesse que je veux t’entendre me dire.

\- Ce sera celle que je te ferai, Jean Valjean. »

Javert captura à nouveau la main de Valjean et la posa sur sa poitrine, rapprochant le corps de son amant contre le sien.

Et la nuit fut longue.

Valjean s’endormit bientôt, il était fatigué. Moralement et physiquement.

Javert, lui, ne put s’endormir. A la fin, il se leva. Conscient de l’inquiétude de son compagnon à son absence, il griffonna un simple _« Je suis sorti marcher »_ sur une de ses cartes de visite qu’il laissa en évidence sur la table de chevet.

Puis il s’habilla et Javert quitta la maison.

Il était tard dans la nuit, ou tôt, Javert avait perdu la notion du temps. Il serra sa canne et partit faire sa patrouille. Comme lorsqu’il était inspecteur...ou même simple sergent… Ses pas le menèrent jusqu’à la Préfecture de police, il hésita à entrer...mais l’idée d’être vu comme une bête curieuse ne le tenta pas. Il repartit, s’arrêtant sur le pont.

Son pont.

Il s’accouda au parapet, les mains glissées dans les favoris, examinant la Seine et restant là. Il était revenu des mois en arrière, la nuit, les étoiles, l’eau grondante sous ses pas. Sauf qu’il faisait froid, qu’il neigeait et qu’il ne souffrait pas du même désespoir. Ou alors il avait évolué.

Avec amertume, il songea que tout tournait toujours autour de Jean Valjean. Et Javert marcha...des heures...

Le jour se leva. Javert était revenu sur le Pont-au-Change et s’accouda à nouveau au parapet.

« C’est si dur que ça ? D’accepter de vivre ?

\- C’est dur de vivre sans toi, Jean. D’imaginer vivre un seul jour sans toi. Même cela est difficile pour moi.

\- Et pour moi ? Tu ne crois pas que c’est difficile de t’imaginer seul ? »

Javert eut un petit sourire indéchiffrable alors que Valjean s’accoudait à ses côtés. La Seine coulait sous eux et la neige tombait doucement.

« Elle est belle, murmura l’ancien forçat.

\- Cette nuit-là, elle était magnifique. Ses eaux étaient noires, les étoiles brillaient, étincelaient sur ses flots. Attirante.

\- Un jour, à Toulon, je travaillais sur la digue du bagne. La mer frappait les rochers en contrebas. Je suis resté hypnotisé. Un garde est venu me fouetter, pour me forcer à reprendre le travail. Mais un instant, j’ai failli me jeter dans le vide. Trop de désespoir.

\- Oui, des hommes sont morts là-bas. Un garde s’est tué une année. Il ne supportait plus la vie dans le bagne. Un brave type. »

La voix de Javert était douce. Il était perdu dans ses souvenirs.

« Comment as-tu su pour ma tentative à la Seine, Jean ? Comment as-tu su que je me trouvais là ? »

Valjean regarda le ciel et son sourire devint doux et bienveillant.

« Pour la simple et bonne raison que je vous connais bien, inspecteur. Cela fait vingt ans que je vous fuis, j’ai donc eu intérêt à bien vous cerner. Même si je dois vous avouer que vous êtes devenu beaucoup plus difficile à décrypter depuis quelques mois.

\- Oui, peut-être mais cela n’explique pas...cela ! »

Javert leva une main nerveuse et désigna les alentours. Le pont, la Seine,...eux…

« Jamais vous n’auriez utilisé votre arme de service pour vous suicider, car c’est justement votre arme de service. Pour vous pendre, il aurait fallu de la corde et un emplacement cette nuit-là, je vous vois mal le faire dans un commissariat.

\- J’aurai pu me tuer chez moi ?!

\- Oui. Mais vous n’êtes pas rentré chez vous après m’avoir déposé rue de l’Homme-Armé. Vous avez laissé partir le fiacre et vous avez marché.

\- C’est… »

Valjean leva la main et fit taire Javert.

« Vous avez marché jusqu’au Châtelet ! De cela j’en suis sûr car c’est le plus proche commissariat. Là, vous avez dû remplir votre rapport. Et après... »

Valjean regardait Javert et le policier fut soufflé en voyant l’inquiétude qui faisait étinceler les yeux si bleus du forçat.

« Après, soit vous rentriez chez vous et vous vous tuiez...soit vous vous jetiez dans la Seine…

\- Le Pont-au-Change est le pont le plus dangereux de Paris, expliqua Javert. J’étais sûr d’y rester.

\- Voilà. »

Javert plissa les yeux et secoua la tête.

« Admettons. Je ne sais pas. J’aurai pu si facilement me tuer chez moi…

\- Oui. Peut-être y a-t-il un peu de hasard dans notre histoire. Qu’en pensez-vous, inspecteur ?

\- Oui. Vous et moi à Toulon, à Montreuil, à Paris… Cette fichue barricade et ces fichus égouts ! L’ensemble de la Force ne se résume pas à moi et vous n’êtes pas le seul criminel de cette ville. »

Valjean eut un petit rire amusé.

« En effet. Mais je dois être le plus prenant pour vous, non ?

\- A qui le dites-vous Valjean ! »

Le policier rit aussi, plus doucement, l’amertume disparaissait.

« Allons boire un café, inspecteur. Vous me raconterez les étoiles se reflétant dans la Seine et je vous décrirai les vagues battant les rochers à Toulon. Qu’en pensez-vous, Javert ?

\- Pourquoi pas, Valjean ? »

Javert quitta le parapet et suivit Valjean dans les rues, de plus en plus passantes. C’était dimanche mais plusieurs estaminets étaient ouverts. Les deux hommes entrèrent dans l’un d’entre eux et commandèrent du café, du pain.

Ils avaient froid et faim.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes puis Valjean ne supporta plus la tension ambiante.

« Alors ces étoiles ?, fit-il, l’air de rien.

\- Je te surprendrai, Jean, sourit Javert, ravi de ce sujet de conversation anodin. Je connais bien les étoiles.

\- Tu parles à un ancien paysan, François. Lire le ciel est une nécessité.

\- Ma mère était une gitane tireuse de cartes. Lire les étoiles est une spécialité de mon peuple.

\- Tu sais tirer les cartes ? », demanda Valjean, curieux.

Javert gela et Valjean crut qu’il ne répondrait jamais, mais la voix froide et grave s’éleva :

« Je sais tirer les cartes mais pour la divination... »

Javert eut un geste vague de la main.

« Et cela marche mieux avec une femme, expliqua-t-il. Enfin, c’est ce que me disait ma mère. »

Le café terminé, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent un peu désœuvrés.

« Rentrons à la maison, François. Nous sommes un peu vieux pour jouer les querelles d’amoureux. »

Javert eut un fin sourire tandis qu’il acquiesça. Ils furent surpris par la rue, ensoleillée, les passants nombreux.

Valjean sortit sa montre et sursauta, étonné du temps passé à courir après Javert et à prendre un café en sa compagnie.

« C’est l’heure de la messe ! Nous avons juste le temps si nous trouvons un fiacre ! »

Javert n’eut pas voix au chapitre, il dut suivre Valjean jusqu’à une voiture en attente dans une ruelle. Puis, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent à l’église Saint-Étienne. L’église de M. Fauchelevent.

Valjean soupira de soulagement lorsqu’il vit la foule en train d’entrer dans le bâtiment.

D’un geste souple, qui démentait son âge, il courut vers la porte, toujours suivi par le policier, sombre.

Le prêtre fut heureux en les voyant et s’avança pour les accueillir.

« M. Valjean ! Quel bonheur de vous voir ! Voici votre fameux ami ?

\- Mon ami, en effet : le policier Javert, cher Père Benoît.

\- Le policier qui vous a pourchassé, c’est cela ? »

Javert s’inclina, déférent, raide et austère. Respectueux. Mais il voulait surtout cacher la grimace éloquente qui déformait ses lèvres.

Ainsi, c’était toujours de cette manière que l’on voyait leur relation, à Valjean et à lui. Le voleur poursuivi par le policier implacable.

Il n’appréciait pas.

Le prêtre ne fut pas surpris par cette marque de respect un peu exagérée, il avait vu le policier deux fois le samedi soir en compagnie de M. Fauchelevent devenu M. Valjean. Le prêtre tomba des nues en apprenant la vérité sur l’identité de ce si gentil vieillard qu’était M. Fauchelevent.

Et le voir en compagnie du divisionnaire de police de Paris était encore plus surprenant.

Manifestement, leur vie méritait d’être écrite dans un roman.

Le prêtre avait entendu ses ouailles et ses malheureux parler du redoutable, et redouté, inspecteur Javert. L’homme semblait farouche, caché derrière son haut-col, ses favoris et son chapeau.

Mais le père Benoît l’avait également vu aider les pauvres et connaissait son action envers les femmes perdues.

Une énigme lui aussi.

Tout comme monsieur Fauchelevent.

« Vous avez été malade la semaine dernière, monsieur ?, demanda doucement le prêtre à Javert.

\- En effet, mon père. Je vous remercie de votre intérêt. »

Ce fut tout.

Javert se tint respectueusement auprès de Valjean dans l’église. Il laissa ses pensées dériver, répondant par habitude aux appels du prêtre. La dernière fois qu’il avait assisté à une messe, c’était après la mort d’Antoine, essayant de trouver un but à sa vie.

Son ami, le père Vincent de la paroisse de la rue des Vertus, l’avait confessé, admonesté, prévenu et pardonné. Faisant preuve de compassion et de dureté.

Un homme suicidaire, sodomite, désespéré, inverti…

Javert était voué à l’Enfer s’il poursuivait dans cette voie.

Puis l’inspecteur avait déserté l’église, abandonnant le père Vincent, se plongeant dans son travail et se complaisant dans son désespoir.

Javert se tourna vers Jean Valjean, le cœur gonflé par l’émotion. Il le vit, plongé dans la prière, fervent et pieux. Le policier se souvint de M. Madeleine. Le chef de la police de Montreuil était présent tous les dimanches, placé non loin du maire de la ville et il devait lutter contre lui-même pour ne pas lui mettre la main au collet.

Il le trouvait si hypocrite.

Forçat évadé, caché sous l’identité d’un honnête patron d’industrie, d’un maire de la ville. Javert a enragé tous les dimanches pendant cinq ans et en même temps...il avait admiré la bienveillance de cet homme qui distribuait des aumônes, finançait des écoles pour les enfants pauvres, portait secours à qui en avait besoin.

Forçat évadé, voleur récidiviste...et saint bien aimé de la ville.

On pouvait bien imaginer le manque d’attention de Javert le policier, durant la messe, pendant cinq ans.

Pour la première fois, Javert se demanda si derrière ce harcèlement continuel qu’il avait imposé à Madeleine, cette idée fixe n’était pas une obsession.

Mais, honnêtement, Javert ne s’était jamais senti troublé ou attiré par le maire de la ville de Montreuil-sur-Mer.

A part la fois de la cravate mal nouée où en effet un autre sentiment que la colère ou la méfiance l’avait saisi.

Javert se rappelait fort bien M. Madeleine. Un homme fort, bien habillé dans ses costumes noirs, toujours souriant, les cheveux grisonnants. Beaucoup de femmes, surtout des veuves, rêvaient de l’épouser ou de le marier à leur fille.

Mais lui, le policier, ne voyait rien d’autre que le forçat évadé, 24601, et il le serrait de près. Obnubilé par lui, agacé par sa bonté, qui lui faisait faire tant de mauvais sang.

Javert regretta un instant de ne pas avoir su voir au-delà de 24601, M. Madeleine était un homme bon, Jean Valjean était un homme bon. Leur piété était réelle, leur bienveillance n’était pas une comédie.

Que se serait-il passé entre eux ?

**FIN**


End file.
